<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone wants the moth by TheGothFanficWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502149">Everyone wants the moth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter'>TheGothFanficWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horny Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Humor, Jealousy, Lingerie, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Protective Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Revenge Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Tentacle Dick, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaggie is best girl, a lot of oneshots really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGothFanficWriter/pseuds/TheGothFanficWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshote involving ships with Vaggie, the best girl and I'll fight anyone that disagrees</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Vaggie, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Vaggie, Rosie/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Helsa Von Eldritch, Vaggie/Seviathan Von Eldritch, Vaggie/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), and more to come - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction and Index</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey this is going to be a series of oneshots that I will post involving a lot of crackships involving Vaggie. Here you'll have a list of either oneshots to come (or if you're reading this at a later date are already posted) and what they'll contain </p><p>Pineapple (ValentinoxVaggie): smut, mating season, tentadicks, praise kink, infidelity, some fluff, some angst, a shit ton of porn.</p><p>A bad night (VaggiexVox): comfort, past trauma, cuddling, protective Vox, light smut, and I mean LIGHT</p><p>Be gay, do crime (CherrixVaggie): dancing, bad flirting, sexual humor, shenanigans, chaotic dumb lesbians </p><p>Fuck away the pain (AlastorxVaggie): smut, lingerie, infidelity, revenge sex, angst, comfort, and Alastor making dad jokes</p><p>Doing your favors (VaggiexSeviathanVonEldritch): jealousy, Seviathan is NOT happy, friendship, realization of feelings, some angst, unrequired crush, or is it?</p><p>Chariles mom has got it goin' on! (LilithxVaggie): Pure fluff, open marriages, cuddling, cooking, desserts, kisses, mentioned sexual content</p><p>So it's a deal? (RosiexVaggie): blackmail, angst, smut, pegging, yandere behavior, mommy kink, marking, light bdsm</p><p>Grumpy and grumpier (VaggiexHusk): drunk shenanigans, Vaggie and Husk talk shit, humor, drunk sex, inappropriate use of riddon</p><p>A fight between brothers (AracknissxVaggiexAngelDust): jealousy, fighting to get attention, family drama, mentioned past trauma, some humor, mostly angst, Vaggie is oblivious for once</p><p>Girl time (VaggiexHelsaVonEldritch): breakups, jealousy, flirting, Helsa being a bitch, until she's not, bonding, lesbian shenanigans </p><p>Meeting the ex (CharliexVaggiexSeviathanVonEldritch): jealousy, arguing, Charile is done with Seviathans shit, a lot of subtle not ao subtle flirting, Vaggies so confused, love triangles</p><p>Pineapple II (ValentinoxVaggie): jealousy, marking, not complete smut, but mostly smut, yandere-ish?, Valentino being nice for once, bonding, praise kink, infidelity </p><p>Pineapple III (ValentinoxVaggie): Oh look it's not smut for once, angst, breakups, protective Val, fights, jealousy, Valentino being a jerk to everyone but Vaggie, bittersweet ending </p><p>Why you don't make deals with Alastor (VaggiexAlastor): Funny, short, demon deals, humor, angel dust being angel dust, Vaggie gets snatched</p><p>And more to come! Keep in mind these won't be posted in any order and are the only the ones I'm working on currently,</p><p>Feel free to leave suggestions, no guarantee I'll do them though</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pineapple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's moth mating season and Vaggie is trying her hardest to not let anyone know, unfortunately Valentino comes to visit. He was orginally looking for Angel Dust to help with his urges, but Vaggie is much more intriguing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie didn't mind her moth form.</p><p>Honestly, she liked it better than what she was like as a human.</p><p>However, right now, being a moth was proving to be very difficult.</p><p>Particularly with the raging heat inbetween her legs, the slickness dripping down her thighs and how her hips involuntarily thrusted into the air looking desperately for something to grind against.</p><p>She had been doing some paperwork when the heat of mating season hit her like a truck, usually she was more prepared but between so much drama happening at the hotel she completely forgot about it.</p><p>Thankfully she was completely alone at the hotel, Angel had run off to do god knows what, Husk and Niffty went out somewhere, and Alastor went to show Charile something.</p><p>God, Charile was always with fucking Alastor, ignoring her, not listening to her, letting that deer asshole abuse her without so much as a second glace. Then of course leaving her alone when she needed her the most, leaving her with paperwork and now with this raging lust inside her.</p><p>Yeah Charile, what an amazing girlfriend you are.</p><p>Vaggie was already frustrated with Chariles recent behavior but god the sexual frustration just made her more mad at Charile.</p><p>Okay, calm down Vaggie, lets see if you can calm down these raging hormones for a second.</p><p>Vaggie attempted to stand up but her legs were trembling so bad that she nearly fell over, making her have to keep hold of the desk to keep steady.</p><p>Dammit, this was torture right here.</p><p>The room felt ridiculously hot, her face majorly flushed, it was hard to focus on much and her thoughts kept swirling around getting lost and forgotten easily, and her hips involuntarily kept trying to hum something. Her entire body wanting, no NEEDING something inside her, the need almost hurt it was so bad.</p><p>Again normally she was prepared, she have medication, toys, having Charile help or some other way so this incredibly strong heat wouldn't cause so much trouble.</p><p>Vaggie closed her eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to calm her oversensitive nerves.</p><p>She had to do something before everyone returned, no one could see her like this.</p><p>She opened her eyes and looked around, maybe she could use something as a dildo? Well masturbating with fingers did usually help at least a little, it was better if she had something bigger inside her.</p><p>Nothing proved much use or at least would be more painful that pleasurable, though, to quote Angel Angel Dust, "Anythings a dildo if you're brave enough!"</p><p>Should be, "Anythings a dildo if you're horny enough" because Vaggie definitely considered using the tiny cactus they had at the desk.</p><p>Okay, okay, lets just stick with fingers.</p><p>Vaggie decided to place herself on the desk, figuring this would allow her to better accommodate or some shit.</p><p>Hesitantly, with a shaking hand, she drifted it to her skirt and lifting it up, </p><p>Her panties were soaked, her juices dripping down her thighs, threatening to spill onto the desk.</p><p>She slowly moved her hand into her underwear, letting out a much too loud gasp at the contact.</p><p>Fuck, she was sensitive.</p><p>She already had been before she was in heat, Charlie always being off with Alastor and neglecting her meant they hadn't had sex in awhile. </p><p>Her cunt already missed having company and now it was more desperate than ever.</p><p>A few moans, and whimpers escaped her lips as she bucked her hips into her hand, desperately wanting to find her release.</p><p>God she hoped this would help, she needed something, it was so much.</p><p>Vaggie felt her eyes tearing up, the want was just too much, it hurt.</p><p>It hurt a lot.</p><p>Vaggie desperately and quietly, tried to continue, attempting to at least calm herself down a little. Enough to be able to walk away into her room where no one except Charile could see her.</p><p>She didn't even notice someone entering the hotel.</p><p>Valentino wasn't fond of Angel Dust very much personally, but one reason he kept him around was both the fact he made a lot of money and that he fucked really good.</p><p>Val had his usual mating seasons like any moth demon around this time, and Angel Dust always had been the main person he turned to handle his extreme urges.</p><p>But when he returned the hotel, the overwhelming scent of pineapple flooded his senses, delicious tasting fumes igniting his arousal even more.</p><p>Quickly he found the source, a precious, delicious looking moth all desperate and horny masturbating on a desk.</p><p>It was like she was put there personally for him.</p><p>He kept his footsteps quiet as walked over, his mouth watering as he got closer.</p><p>He knew who the girl was, Chariles little girlfriend, he always had been slightly fascinated with her. Especially those thick, juicy curves.</p><p>The girl seemed to be much more inexperienced with her heat, her hands trembling so much she was barely able to keep touching herself.</p><p>Valentino knew all too well the feeling, it takes decades for your body to adjust to such extreme feelings of lust and want. Didn't mean it was any less extreme or hurt any less but Valentino been in hell long enough to the point where he could keep a decent amount of control of himself during this mating season.</p><p>Vaggie didn't have such a thing by the look of it.</p><p>"My my..." he spoke up finally, placing one of his hands down on the desk leaning over to better look down at the much smaller moth, "What do we have here?" He asked his voice as sultry as ever.</p><p>Vaggies eyes shot open, a few tears visible at the edge of her eyes, quickly her eyes widen in shock as she realized who it was.</p><p>"You!-" she exclaimed removing her hand from her undergarments, her body violently shaking as she seemed to want to move but lacking the control to do so.</p><p>"So you know who I am? Good." He commented idly, moving around, "Because I know who you are, little sweet Vaggie," He chuckled, "Looks like you could use some assistance."</p><p>"No! No I don't!" Vaggie frantically, shaking her head attempting to stand up but her body unable to.</p><p>"Oh I have to disagree," he said, with a low seductive growl, one of his hands trailing up inbetween her legs. "It's that time of the year isn't it?"</p><p>"I'm...I'm loyal to Charile!" Vaggie called out weakly, trying to kick him away to no avail.</p><p>Valentino chuckled, "Why remain loyal to Charile when she's the one that's left you in such a state?"</p><p>"She didn't- Ah!~" she moaned loudly as he found his way to her cilt, gently massaging it,</p><p>"Hush up now, let daddy take care of you~" he purred, using his other set of arms, to grab her by her hips and pull her closer, the set between her legs got to work one hand rolling circles into her clit the other hand removing her drenched panties.</p><p>Even if it hadn't been mating season, the very idea of this situation was extremely arousing to him.</p><p>Fucking the much smaller moth senseless in this hotel lobby, filling up that tight little hole, claiming the princesses lover as his own? Oh he would enjoy this very much.</p><p>Vaggie desperately wished she could say no to him, but god every part of her was begging for him to continue. </p><p>The moans fell out of her mouth shamlessly, her hips thrusting into his hand, wanting more. This asshole pimp was giving her everything she wanted and it was impossible to turn down.</p><p>Valentino chuckled, roughly grabbing her dress and hazardly pulling it off her and throwing it aside, leaving Vaggie just in her bra and stockings.</p><p>If Vaggies face could have gotten any redder it would, she felt more exposed than ever, but she felt some relief. Mainly because she felt herself, cool down, not much but anything to lessen the burning sensation inside her.</p><p>"You know in all my time in hell, I've never once experienced this treacherous season with another moth." Valentino said softly and unlike some other times, he was being truthful. </p><p>Despite the many times he has done this, he had never slept with another moth during mating season. With other demons but never ones that had also been in heat, there wasn't any real reason for it but he supposed just the lack of knowing any that were conveniently located during the time.</p><p>But now he had one, almost all naked and needy right in front of him, the smell of the fumes she was releasing was almost enough to drive him wild.</p><p>He may never get this opportunity again, he would make the most of what he had.</p><p>"And I've always wondered..." he continued, breathlessly, "What it taste like~"</p><p>Vaggie wanted to question him further but she realized very quickly that she didn't need to as he pushed her upper body down and used his second pair of arms to spread her legs even further.</p><p>Valentino wasted no time placing his head between her thighs, taking in the scent of her heat once more before pressing his tongue aganist her folds.</p><p>Her taste was so sinfully delicious.</p><p>Vaggies breath hitched and she let out a shuttered moan, </p><p>"That's it, relax now," Valentino spoke briefly before eagerly pressing his mouth up against her cunt again.</p><p>This had been everything he had been hoping for and more, the wet juices she had been releasing were addicting.</p><p>Eagerly he increased his pace, opening his mouth and using his large tongue to better taste all of her. Circling around her clit, then her entrance, then running his tongue up and down, before repeating the process.</p><p>"Oh god, Val..." Vaggie moaned out, her body relaxing.</p><p>Valentino groaned against her cunt, closing his eyes, oh the delight it brought him to hear her call out his name.</p><p>He'll make sure to hear plenty more of it, he'll make sure he'll have her screaming by the time he's done.</p><p>Eagerly he increased his pace, her juices getting on his face, probably even his glasses and running down his chin. Damn, he wanted more.</p><p>"Ahh! Valentino!~ I-" she tried to stutter out some words but they came out a moaning mess, slowly letting out a whimper.</p><p>Her legs trembled, her toes curlying as her legs were desperately trying to close by natural instinct, only being stopped by Vals second pair of hands. </p><p>She was getting close and wouldn't last long, exactly what Valentino wanted.</p><p>To encourage her oncoming orgasm, he placed his mouth over her entrance and used one of his many extra hands to frantically rub her clit.</p><p>"Val!~ Fuck! I'm gonna- Oh shit! I'm about to-" she moaned out breathlessly, finally reaching her climax screaming out Valentinos name and her entire body shaking with pleasure.</p><p>Her sweet cum going onto Valentions greedy tongue, he let out a low growl as he continued to lap all her juices up.</p><p>Vaggie felt like she was seeing white when she came, practically felt like she would pass out from the pleasure.</p><p>Valentino slowly rose up from between her legs, licking his lips to still savor the taste of her, "What a treat you are~" he praised, "You taste divine babydoll, and look at what a sight you are now~" he purred.</p><p>Vaggie felt her insides flinch at the compliments, slowly she opened her eyes ane looked at the pimp. Damn, her body was still wanting more and frankly she didn't feel like she could put up much of a fight.</p><p>Vaggie must have looked pleading or something of that accord, because Valentino chuckled. </p><p>"Relax darling, Daddy will give you all ya need," he said, his tone oddly soft as he opened his coat, and took it off disregarding it off somewhere in the room, quickly he removed the rest ot his clothes, his hat, shirt and before she knew it, his pants as well.</p><p>Only his glasses remained on his face, a few wet stains visible from before.</p><p>"You should see the effect you're havin' on me amore.." he chuckled.</p><p>Vaggie wasn't quite sure what he meant until she felt something slithering up her leg.</p><p>She sat herself up a bit and gasped at what she saw.</p><p>It wasn't a normal erection, hell it wasn't even a penis. There wasn't even just one of them.</p><p>It was four long, thick, veiny, tentacles. </p><p>Vaggie wasn't sure if she was scared, exited or grossed out by what she saw. They were so big, and so thick, each one at least the size of her leg, could they even fit inside her? </p><p>"Impressive right?" Valentino chuckled grabbing her by the legs and pulling her closer, "You'll not only get a reward, but you'll have helped me out in return."</p><p>One of the tentadicks prodded at her entrance, "I...I....I don't think they'll fit." </p><p>"Of course they will, you're little cunt is practically asking for them," he chuckled, using his first set of arms to grab her waist, and the other to grab a hold of her firm ass then lift her into the air some.</p><p>"Ever been with another moth in bed before?~" Valentino asked, one of his tentadicks beginning to enter her, "Someone that knows how to treat your needs?"</p><p>"I-Emmmmh~" Vaggie said, moaning out pure gibberish as the tentadick slid inside her, she still ridiculously wet able to accommodate him.</p><p>Valentino let out a pleasured grunt as his tentadick went deeper inside her, "Oh yes, that's a good girl~" he praised, "You're so tight and wet, all for daddys cocks yea?" </p><p>Vaggie moaned in response, her body beginning to shake, letting out a small whimper as her walls tightened around him for a bit at the praise. But her hips attempting to jerk and tears threatened to fall again, her body still desperately wanting more.</p><p>"Easy there amore," Valentino said gently massaging into her back, "Letting it take over will only make it worse, take deep breaths and simply focus on me inside you, alright?"</p><p>Vaggie felt an odd sense of comfort at his words, it definitely sounded like he was talking from experience and with how his his dick felt, it was clear this mating season was effecting him just as much. Clearly he knew how to handle it so,</p><p>She did as he said.</p><p>She took slow deep breaths, only thinking about Vals dick sinking deeper and deeper inside her.</p><p>"Good girl~" he praised, seeing her takd his advice to heart, "Tell me, how does Daddys cock feel?"</p><p>Again, his words and actions were oddly comforting as he was clearly trying to make sure her focus was on him inside her.</p><p>"It's...." Vaggie said having trouble finding the words, not even noticing the second tentadick sliding up to her cunt as well, "Its big and-Ah!!~" she moaned loudly, as the second one entered making her squirm in pleasure only to be kept in place by Vals arms, </p><p>"And what?" Valentino asked, the third one already a beginning to move toward Vaggies cunt.</p><p>"....hard." she squeaked out throwing her head back in pleasure, closing her eyes a bit as she whimpered more.</p><p>"That's right hun, all hard and throbbin' because of you.." he growled, proceeding to slam the third one into her.</p><p>Vaggie nearly screamed at the sensation, moaning loudly, "Valentino!~" she said helplessly, her senses getting overwhelmed, god she might just cum again.</p><p>"It's alright babygirl, Daddys got cha," He said gently, before the fourth one began to pry in.</p><p>"It's...it's too much! I'm gonna-" the fourth one slid in and Vaggie almost came from it,  nearly screaming again.</p><p>"Such a sensitive thing you are," Valentino chuckled, "If you're gonna cum, then cum, trust me. Daddy won't stop till he has you nice and filled up."</p><p>"I-" Vaggies words were interrupted by a moan, as Val proceeded to press deeper into her. They were all inside but not all the way deep down buried into her, which is what Valentino wanted.</p><p>If this had been any other time than mating season then all of this would have been super painful for her. But she was so wet and sensitive it was extremely pleasurable.</p><p>"I...I...Ah~" Vaggie moaned out, feeling herself about to reach her climax.</p><p>"Don't hold back now, go ahead~" he leaned down, whispering into her ear, "Cum all over Daddys cocks~"</p><p>Almost on cue, she felt herself unravel. Her walls clenched around him, frantically and almost violently.</p><p>"Oh yesssss~" Valentino said, hissing in pleasure. "Just like that! Good girl~" he praised, </p><p>Vaggie was pretty much limp in arms, barely able to process what he said yet, her body still reacting to the phrase and clenching tighter around him.</p><p>"Such a perfect mate you are~" Valentino went on, clearly seeing Vaggie liked the compliments coming from his mouth, "So beautiful, so darling, so precious~"</p><p>Vaggie could only moan in response the praise only igniting her arousal, but her body was stll mostly numb from her last orgasm. She didn't fully regain her senses until the tentacles inside stopped pushing in.</p><p>Infact her entire body came to a stop.</p><p>Vaggie looked down to see what was happening, only to see there that there was nothing more to take in. Her and Valentinos hips were practically connected.</p><p>"You should see yourself," Valentino said softly, reaching down and running a hand over her stomach. </p><p>Vaggie groaned at the feeling, slowly realizing what he was was referring to.</p><p>There were noticeable, (for lack of a better word) small bulges at her navel. And when Valentinos tentadicks moved inside her, so did the lump like bulges.</p><p>"You're so accommodatin', absolutely perfect~" Valentino said roughly grabbing her hips and slowly pushing her up and pulling his hips back.</p><p>Vaggie whimpered at losing the pressure, but screamed as she was slammed back down along with Valentinos jointed thrust.</p><p> "Poor thing you, the little princess has been neglectin' you." Valentino grunted out, quickening his pace, "Don't you worry, Daddy ain't gonna stand for it. He'll make sure you're nice and satisfied."</p><p>Vaggie couldn't give a response even if she wanted to, Valentinos repeated thrust had her moaning and nearly screaming.</p><p>A part of her hated the fact that she was enjoying this so much, another part didn't care just being glad to have this need being met and honestly, she felt oddly comforted by this.</p><p>She had been in heat before and no matter what Charile did, she always felt like it was never enough and that she was just using her girlfriend. Always making her feel guilty afterwards.</p><p>All the hardships, pain, lack of control, anxiety and emotional hardship that came with mating seasons were always things she had to handle alone. Charlie attempted but lacked as much knowledge about it as Vaggie did.</p><p>But with Valentino also being in this damn heat, he was just as desperate as he was and by fulfilling her desires he was satisfying his own. And frankly the fact that he was so experienced with all of this, helped as well, he seemed to know exactly how to help her, how to make sure she wasn't just satisfied but also calm.</p><p>She never felt such a stronge connection, hell as much as she loved Charile even she didn't know her body this well and yet Valentino picked up on it in a matter of seconds.</p><p>"Oh fuck!~ You feel so good babygirl!~" he growled, his pace increasing, various praises falling from his mouth.</p><p>Vaggie could feel herself about to cum again, she felt like she could pass out at any moment, it was so much. </p><p>"Val!~ I- argh! Fuck!~" she moaned out, attempting to give some type of warning but ulitmately failing.</p><p>Valentino seemed to already know what she was trying to say, giving an approving grunt as he somehow increased his inhumanely fast pace.</p><p>It was clear from the way his dicks twitched and throbbed inside her that he wouldn't last much longer either. </p><p>Vaggie wished she could say that the idea of him planting his seed inside her disgusted her to the highest degree, but right now she wanted nothing more. </p><p>The idea of being filled with his cum, just aroused her more and her cunt tightened around him to show it.</p><p>Valentino let out a chuckle, though it was interrupted by a grunt of pleasure as he was getting closer and closer to climax, quickly one of his hands made their way to her clit and began to rub it fast and roughly with malicious intent.</p><p>Vaggie screamed, "FUCK!~VAL!~" she could feel herself reaching her release, "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T STOP!~" She shamelessly begged, </p><p>"Ain't plainnin' on it doll-" Valentino said inbetween grunts, on the verge of losing any control he had, "A good girl like you deserves her reward-"</p><p>Vaggie violently orgasmed before she could understand his words and her walls clenching around him yet again was enough to drive him over the edge.</p><p>"FUCK!~" he yelled out, entire body shuttering as he came inside her. </p><p>The room went slient, both Val and Vaggie having their eyes closed, both panting heavily.</p><p>Vaggie felt herself placed back down on the desk, Valentinos hands went away and slowly he slid all of his tentadicks out of her.</p><p>She could barely move, even though the lust inside her had been satisfied for now, all of her senses were nearly completely numb.</p><p>As much as she hated to admit it, it had been the best fuck of her life.</p><p>She forced herself to open her eyes, slowly looking around the room, glad to see that the hotel was still completely empty.</p><p>Honestly she doubted that if someone did enter the room, either of them would have noticed. </p><p>Next her eyes drifted the mess Valentino left inbetween her legs,</p><p>There was so much cum dripping out of her, granted she wasn't that surprised afterall, she had four dicks inside her. But even with that in mind it felt like way too much sperm.</p><p>Finally she looked up to Valentino and she didn't really know how to feel.</p><p>She was somewhat disgusted by her blatant betrayal to Charile and hated herself for being unfaithful, another part felt glad to have her needs met and comforted by someone being able to so easily help her and another part was just confused by how this happened.</p><p>Regardless, she looked up at him, "Look. This doesn't change anything between us, I still love Charile. We will act like this never happened."</p><p>Valentino stayed silent a bit before chuckling, leaning down to press his forehead aganist Vaggies, "Oh but this changes everything little butterfly," he said in an almost disturbingly sweet tone, "You're mine down, for now and forever."</p><p>Vaggie felt her heart sink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A fight between brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brothers fight, Arackniss and Angel are no exception,  but things take a turn when they fight over one particular moth girl.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angel didn't always get along with his brother.</p><p>He wouldn't say they hated each other, they were family after all, but they never seemed to able to agree on anything.</p><p>Always fighting and getting into a huff about stuff, it was never good, but it was the typical brother stuff.</p><p>However, recently, Angel realized that maybe they did have more in common than he thought. </p><p>At least in terms of whose company they preferred.</p><p>Angel Dust was sad to admit it but, he fell for Vaggie. </p><p>It was weird for him, I mean he never felt this way about any girl ever and yet here we was, wanting nothing more than to hold the precious moth in the arms and give her what little he had.</p><p>And it seemed like he might not be the only one.</p><p>Arackniss had stopped by the hotel some time ago, he didn't want anything, just had business with Angel. </p><p>After that he ended up stopping by again and again, even when Angel wasn't around. He had befriended a few folks at the hotel by the looks of it, but never had it been more prominent than his "friendship" with Vaggie.</p><p>At first they both seemed to just barely tolerate each other, but other time they seemed to both grow a strange fondness for the other. </p><p>They still bickered like all hell, but over time it began to become more genuine, like an old married couple almost. </p><p>Angel didn't like it one fucking bit.</p><p>I mean c'mon! He was so much entertaining and fun than his grumpy stick up his ass brother, pay attention to him!</p><p>This particularly annoyed him now, Arackniss and Vaggie were chatting at the bar.</p><p>Angel was sitting close to them, having already lost track of their conversation.</p><p>He was sulking though it wasn't obvious, while he didn't care for showing his emotions, though he was from as bad as Alastor that kept a smile glued onto his face.</p><p>Finally he looked over, hearing an interesting piece of their conversation, </p><p>"So you handled the gang all by yourself?" Vaggie asked clearly enjoying whatever story he was telling</p><p>"Oh definitely!" Arackniss said with a chuckle, "Really it was easy, those lousy Bianchis had nothing on me!" </p><p>Angel finally realized which of his crusades he was talking about, and almost scowled.</p><p>Like hell, he was gonna let him take all of the credit.</p><p>"Actually!" Angel spoke up, making both of them turn to him, "If I recall you required some of MY help."</p><p>Arackniss glared, "Coming in at the last minute ain't helpin',"</p><p>"Oh it is when your at deaths door," Angel Dust laughed, "You should have seen him Vags, the fucker got his legs broke and was crying like a baby!"</p><p>Angel expected Vaggie to laugh with him and ruin whatever macho image of him he had in his mind, but instead she gave a sympathetic look and placed her hand on Aracknisses shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so sorry that happened." She said softly.</p><p>Arackniss shifted a bit at the gentleness of the action but clearly wasn't opposed to it, "Oh, please, it was nothing." </p><p>Angel felt the jealousy boil in his chest, cursing himself. Of course Vaggie wouldn't laugh at the misery of someone else.</p><p>Too damn kind and generous,  damn why she gotta be so perfect. </p><p>Still no way was he going to let Arackniss get all her praise and sympathy.</p><p>"Please you should hear about all my little gang take downs," Angel said puffing out his chest some.</p><p>Vaggie gave him a skeptical look, "You also took down gangs?"</p><p>"Hey! I'm as much of a mobster as Aracky here was when I was alive!" He chuckled, "One time my pops sent me over to break into the one of our members houses to make sure he wasn't plannin' on back stabbing us and I can tell you it was one hell of a trip."</p><p>"Oh, how so?" Vaggie asked curous, but still slightly skeptical.</p><p>Angels grin widened, happy to have the attention on him, "Well you see when I was snoppin' around I heard someone come downstairs, so I hide in the nearest supply closet."</p><p>Vaggie nodded intently listening, "Go on.."</p><p>Arackniss glared, clearly not like being left out or hearing a story he heard three thousand times.</p><p>Angel chuckled a bit, "Well turns out the fucker was getting some type of late night snack, and the missus came down and startin' lecturing him, wanna know what he said to her?" </p><p>Vaggie almost smiled, "What was it?"</p><p>"He said, with a, straight face, 'honey leave me alone I'm pregnant '." Both Vaggie and Angel burst out laughing.</p><p>Arackniss huffed, very clearly jealous, "Can't believe  you two are laughing at that..." he grumbled </p><p>"What was her reaction?" Vaggie asked almost blatantly ignoring Arackniss, which Angel took a small amount of pride in.</p><p>"Oh my god she was so shocked, she stood there mouth agape for a bit before shaking her head and headin' back to bed," Angel explained laughing, "Man I wish I had a camera her face was priceless."</p><p>Vaggie laughed some more and Arackniss let out a low growl before speaking up, "Ya known he conveniently left out that he failed that mission."</p><p>Angel huffed, "I did not fail! I searched the entire place! Its not my fault the guy actually wasn't planning on betraying us."</p><p>Arackniss rolled his eyes, before back to Vaggie, "Ya know Vags if you really wanna hear something funny you should hear about Antonys first ever mission?" He asked, casually wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Vaggie gave him a skeptical but still somewhat curious look.</p><p>"What did he do?" She asked, but before he could spill the embarrassing story Angel grabbing Vaggies arm and pulled her out of Aracknisses embrace, because grrr jealous spider boy, he meant to simply scoot her chair over but he pulled to hard and pulled her off of the chair. </p><p>Though, thinking quick he placed the moth on his lap, already preferring she take this seat than the one next to her brother.</p><p>"Argh! Angel!?" Vaggie asked more caught off guard rather than angry or bothered by the situation,</p><p>"Oh I'll tell you a real funny story, wanna hear about Arackys prom?" Angel smirked.</p><p>Arackniss immediately slammed his fist down on the table upon hearing this, "You promise to never mention that night again!"</p><p>"Hey! I warned ya to stop bring up that first mission story or this would happen!" Angel retorted back with a smirk.</p><p>Vaggie chuckled at their bickering, frankly she use to it, having hanged out with both of them enough to see all their brotherly fights. Though she took this opportunity to get off of Angels lap and walk over behind the bar.</p><p>"Hell you're lucky I haven't told her ya first name yet!" Angel continued on, laughing.</p><p>"If you do and you think I won't fill you full of lead you got another thing comin'!" Arackniss huffed.</p><p>Vaggie rummaged around behind the bar as the two continued to fight, as a moment she let out a groan, "Well shit."</p><p>Both of the spiders turned to the moth, both a bit confused and concerned.</p><p>"Something the matter toots?" Angel asked,</p><p>"It's nothing we're just out of tequila." Vaggie informed.</p><p>Angel chuckled, "Definitely livin' up to that Mexican heritage eh?"</p><p>"I'm not even from mex- oh never mind!" Vaggie huffed rolling her eyes, before looking down, "Actually, we're out of a lot stuff." She stated surprised before rummaging through it some more with a confused look, "Either Husk drunk all the booze already or the new shipment hasn't come in."</p><p>"You can go ask him,"  Arackniss said and at the same time he and Angel said,</p><p>"I can help you find him."</p><p>They both were surprised and glared at each other, meanwhile Vaggie just chuckled. "Nah. It's fine, I know where he is. I'll be right back, it shouldn't take long." </p><p> Vaggie said before walking off and leaving the two brothers alone in the bar.</p><p>The froze, staying quiet, but after they were both sure Vaggie was far away enough, Arackniss proceeded to deliver a hard gut punch to Angel. Making him yelp in man, almost knocking him over.</p><p>"What the hell was that!?" Arackniss hissed out, </p><p>"Why are you talking about?" Angel huffed, still rubbing his stomach.</p><p>Arackniss glared, "What was all bullshit when I was with Vaggie? Were you trying to intentionally make me look bad!?"</p><p>Yes, but Angel wouldn't admit that.</p><p>"I don't know what your going on about," Angel huffed, "Besides, why you so worried about what Vags thinks of ya? She's far from the judgmental type."</p><p>Don't get Angel wrong, he knew better than anyone how easy it was to piss the girl off and she certainly didn't approve of a lot of people in hell, but approval and love weren't automatically linked.</p><p>Vaggie was a caring and kind soul, she might not like what you did, why you did it or anything of the sort, but she would never, think of you as less of a person. The only thing that would make Vaggie think of that is if you were radio demon levels of evil but even then she seemed to treat Alastor with more respect than most would give a murderous cannibal.  </p><p>Arackniss paused for a second, seeming unsure of how to answer the question before letting out a sigh, "You'll laugh if I tell ya,"</p><p>"I laugh at everything." Angel chuckled before taking on a more serious tone, "But ya shouldn't hesitate to tell me something, I has taken serious shit seriously before ya know,"</p><p>Arackniss thought for a second, before relenting, "I think....I think i've fallen in love with her."</p><p>Angel froze.</p><p>Did....did he just say the L word??</p><p>Okay, he knew Arackniss seemed to like Vaggie, but surely he wasn't that serious about her.</p><p>It took Angel Dust months to fall in love with the moth and this fucker is so sure about it after a few weeks!?</p><p>That made no fucking sense! </p><p>Oh shit! What was he suppose to do now!?</p><p>I mean, it's one thing to break off a school boy crush but love!? Could he do that to Arackniss?</p><p>Despite how much they didn't get along and despite their past issues, Angel didn't want to hurt his brother.</p><p>But, god, could he just step aside for him like this?</p><p>Vaggie was a tough nut to crack, but she did seem to like Arackniss, could she fall in love with him? Was it possible she was already in love with him? </p><p>I mean, he hated to sound vain but, he and Vaggie knew each other for some time now. She seemed to grow fond of him, was there any chance of anything happening? If there was, could he just.....throw that away on the off chance Vaggie, might like Arackniss back?</p><p>"Are....are you serious?" Angel asked finally.</p><p>"God, i've never been more serious about anything in my life," Arackniss said with a chuckle, "I mean, I know we haven't known each other that long but, by satans name, she's the lady I could spend the rest of my after life with."</p><p>Angel Dust shifted, so many emotions brewing in his chest and he had no idea how to handle it, "When do you plan on telling her?"</p><p>"I have no idea, I mean, I don't wanna scare her off and romance ain't exactly my forte." he said, "I thought about maybe asking her on a date in a few days or somethin', not exactly sure where I would take though."</p><p>Angel knew he should have just said something like, 'best of luck to ya' maybe offer him some advice or simply crack a joke to lighten the mood, but jealousy, pain and his general confused mental state. The words that came out of his mouth were, "What will ya do if she rejects ya?"</p><p>Arackniss looked a bit shocked, though did begin to think about it, "Well I was told to think about the best case scenario here, but i'll respect her wishes if she turns me down."</p><p>"Well that's good," Angel said with a smile, and he should have stopped talking there but he continued on, "Besides, she probably will turn ya down any way."</p><p>Aracknisses head shot up, "What's THAT suppose to mean!?"</p><p>"Oh hey, calm down I'm just sayin'," Angel chuckled, "Ya know Vaggie prefers ladies right?"</p><p>"That's not a complete deal breaker. Vaggie said herself he still likes men even if she prefers girls," Arackniss grumbled.</p><p>"I mean, fair enough.." Angel said reluctantly agreeing, "But you aren't really her 'type' you could say."</p><p>Arackniss glared, "Her 'type'!? How the hell do you even know what her type is?"</p><p>"Me and Vags have known eachother for a long time," Angel said matter of factly, "And she has yet to be interested in angsty stick in the muds, no offence."</p><p>"We'll have to see about that won't we?" Arackniss huffed, "Besides she seems to like me alright,"</p><p>Angel laughed, "I think there's a difference between toleratin' and likin'"</p><p>"Oh please!" Arackniss snapped, "Just because she tolerates you doesn't mean she does the same for everyone else."</p><p>"Excuse me!?" Angel exclaimed the anger boiling in his chest, "We've know each other for months! We talk, we hang out! That isn't shit compared to the couple of pathetic weeks that you've known her! And hell most of them arguments and insults!" he shouted out, "Satan forbid that I think she deserves better!"</p><p>"I- deserves better!?" He hissed out, "Why the fuck do you even care so!? What do ya-" Arackniss froze taking a long look at his brother, "you...." he trailed off. "You can't"</p><p>Angel raised an eyebrow, "Can't what?"</p><p>"You love her don't you?" He said slowly, as if he suddenly solved one big mystery. </p><p>Angel shifted, "What if I do?"</p><p>"You can't! You can't love her!" He yelled, slamming his fist down on a nearby table.</p><p>Angel looked at his brother, looking at him straight in the eye, "I do."</p><p>"God dammit Angel!" He hissed out, "I've done a lot for ya, i've saved your ass several times, I helped you out with pops even when I shouldn't have, but I draw the line here! I ain't letting you have Vaggie!"</p><p>Angel laughed, a much harsher less fun laugh, "Let me have her!? She ain't propriety Arack! She'll come to me if she wants me!"</p><p>"Well I can guarantee that won't happen." He spat out, "She ain't into whores."</p><p>"So were the several other men and women that drooled over me, yet they couldn't resist!" Angel laughed.</p><p>"For all your talk about deserving better, I think she deserves more than an STD filled crack whore!" Arackniss nearly growled.</p><p>"Oh! And she want a criminale rompicoglioni!?" Angel snapped, still laughing.</p><p>"Oh veramente!? Vaggie merita di più che essere una delle tue conquiste vaffanculo!" Arackniss snapped back.</p><p>"Come se non volessi dormire anche tu con lei! Almeno posso garantire che lo farò bene!" Angel said, forcing out another laugh.</p><p>"Vai a correre da Valentino, troia! Almeno rimarrò fedele a lei!" Arackniss shouted.</p><p>Angel frowned, no longer laughing or even a hint humor in his voice, "Non osare coinvolgerlo in questo!" </p><p>Suddenly the two charged at the other, throwing fist and insults at the other.</p><p>Finally, Vaggie rushed into the room finally having heard all the angry Italian screaming and was baffled at the sight of the two fighting before her.</p><p>"Guys!! ¡¿que demonios?! Detén esto en este instante!!" She screamed, immediately putting herself between the two separating them, "What the fuck happened!?"</p><p>The two looked at each other, clearly both angry at the hurtful words the other had said, but seemed to call it quits for now.</p><p>Arackniss sighed, "Let's just tell her..."</p><p>Angel smiled as he looked down at Vaggie and her confused expression, "Vags.....we both love ya."</p><p>She blinked, clearly very surprised.</p><p>"And it's clear we won't be able to share..." Arackniss added on.</p><p>"I hate to ask this of ya, but we won't be able to move on without an answer," Angel continued, "Which one of us do you want?"</p><p>"We'll respect your choice either way, so don't be afraid to break our hearts." Arackniss said, attempting to sound comforting to no avail.</p><p>Vaggie face turned into one mixed of confusion, shock and panic, quickly she looked between the two taking a few steps back, "I....uh- I- um..." she stuttered out words but none of them made sense, "I....I need to go." she decided finally, before running off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Duh da dun!! I'll write smutty oneshots where she chooses one or the other later, but for now enjoy this!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fuck away the pain!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie cheats on Vaggie, leaving the moth distraught. However after a run in with Alastor she finds a source of comfort,</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BRUH! This. Was. Not. Supposed. To. Be. This. Long.</p><p>I hope you guys appreciate this because this took forever to spellchecker and I'm pretty sure their are still errors in it lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hotel was quiet.</p><p>It was late in the night, pretty much everyone either went to their home or was fast asleep in their rooms.</p><p>Alastor had been out on some, "overlords duties" and just entered the building.</p><p>Alastor had his own room at the hotel being a patron, though he seldom ever use it. Occasionally if he happened to get dirty he uses it to freshen up or if he was on the verge of literally passing out he use it but he more often than not just went to his manor.</p><p>But the hotel never ceased to entertain him, especially the little moth.</p><p>Oh, she was so cute whenever he riled her up.</p><p>Though unfortunately, it was too late to talk to his favorite demoness. She was probably snuggled up in the arms of her princess, fast asleep.</p><p>Keeping quiet, he walked upstairs, he considered heading to his room to sleep an hour or so, maybe heading to the kitchen to cook himself something or set up a nasty prank for Angel. </p><p>Still not having quite decided he walked slowly, but on his way to wherever, he noticed something odd.</p><p>It was a small light.</p><p>Then he heard it.</p><p>It was a faint sound, barely noticeable to even his keen ears, but as faint as it was, he recognized the sound immediately.</p><p>Someone was crying.</p><p>Curiosity got the better of him and he went down the hallway, he found the source of the light, oddly Chariles and Vaggies door was left slightly ajar. Letting out some light.</p><p>This enough caused the radio demon some concern but as he got closer he was able to identify the source of the crying.</p><p>Vaggie.</p><p>He was as worried as he was curious. It took a lot to make Vaggie cry, let alone full-blown sobbing.</p><p>Keeping as quiet as he could, he looked into the room. Not quite expecting was he saw.</p><p>He assumed that if Vaggie was upset, that Charlie would be right by her side comforting the moth. Stroking her hair or something of the sort.</p><p>However, that was not what it was at all. </p><p>The room was dark, aside from some lit candles illuminating the room, but it was clear Charlie was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The only person in the room was Vaggie, who laid across the small loveseat across from the bed. </p><p>Her face was buried into her arms as she cried, leaving Alastor unable to see her face. He could see her odd dress, she wore a simple long white robe, which wasn't odd for a bedroom setting but her hair seeming nicely done, and the girl was wearing black high heels. </p><p>Almost like she had been dressing to go somewhere nice but gave up halfway through.</p><p>Alastor crept his way in,  honestly, there was no need to be so quiet as Vaggie was too distressed to notice but old habits die hard.</p><p>More things came into focus as he got closer to Vaggie, on the small end table next to her, held a bottle of open wine and a box of unopened chocolates.</p><p>Alastor squinted, yes, next to the bottle of wine there was two wine glass but from the looks of it, neither had been used. </p><p>Looks like Vaggie drunk straight from the bottle, but from what he could see not much. There was still more than half the bottle left still, all of this raised more questions and concern.</p><p>Vaggie rarely drank, let alone drink alone, whatever happened must have been absolutely earth-shattering.</p><p>"Vaggie darling?" Alastor asked, finally revealing his presence.</p><p>In an instant Vaggie sat up, summoning her spear and pointing at him,</p><p>Alastor stopped raising his hands up in defense, Vaggie seeing it was Alastor,  lowered her spear, "Oh...it's you." She said her tone eerily dry.</p><p>Now that she looked up, it showed her face was a mess.</p><p>Clearly having put on some pretty makeup but now it was all runny and smeared from her tears.</p><p>"The one and only.." Alastor chuckled, though his tone quickly turned serious, "My dear, you seem upset."</p><p>Vaggie ignored his statement, "What do you want Al?"</p><p>"To know what troubles you, my dear," Alastor said softly.</p><p>Vaggie groaned, "I'm fine! Just peachy! Now, SHOO!" She huffed, scowling but it quickly disappeared her saddened and tired expression returning.</p><p>"Really?" Alastor asked, his tone soft.</p><p>Vaggie attempted to look mad but her expression shifted back into a sad one, "No.." tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks again, "I'm not.." she began to sob again, crying into her hands.</p><p>Alastor sat beside her and began to stroke her hair,  "There, there....." he said before gently taking her chin and making her face him, "Tell me what's wrong.."  he asked summoning a tissue and wiping away both the tears and the smears that use to be styled makeup.</p><p>It really spoke levels of how upset she was that she allowed him to do this with no protest, though the wine might have helped though the girl was clearly far from being drunk, at most she was tipsy.</p><p>Vaggie didn't immediately respond, after Alastor wiped away the mess on her face and removed his hands, she looked so.......defeated.</p><p>Vaggie always has energy, some spark, an undying flame. To see her being just so empty and unresponsive, it made his heart sink.</p><p>"Charlie..." she finally said.</p><p>"Oh. Did you two have a fight I-"</p><p>"No." She stated, again her tone uncharacteristically dry, "She cheated on me."</p><p>Alastor blinked, "She wh-"</p><p>"She cheated on me!" Vaggie exclaimed, tears beginning to well up again, "I-I...I found out about an hour ago, Angel called me and told me everything. They've been fucking! Right behind my back! God, he even confessed to them doing it right in our bed!" She looked over to Alastor a few tears running down her cheeks, "There. Are you happy!?"</p><p>Alastor had been at the hotel for a few months now and even though Vaggie deemed him a "not as big of a jerk as he could be" she didn't really trust the guy, he was probably going to laugh at her misery then rub it in her face for weeks.</p><p>However, Alastor didn't laugh, in fact even though his grin was still on his face it was actually barely noticeable as if it shrank. Gently he pulled her into a hug and Vaggie, was too tired and upset to even protest it.</p><p>"I'm terribly sorry my dear, such a terrible thing to go through." He said softly stroking her hair, this odd, frankly out of character-like kindness meant a lot to Vaggie more than he could ever know.</p><p>The love of her life betrayed her along with someone who she thought was her best friend, leaving her with no one.</p><p>Alastor was giving exactly what she needed at the moment.</p><p>"I just don't know how I didn't pick up on anything sooner, she had been acting a little odd and distant but I thought she was just stressed," Vaggie vented, before pulling away, "I just don't understand why she did it, hell, how could she do it? We've been together for two years now, two god damn years! Does that mean nothing? Did it ever mean anything to her?" Vaggie continued, "Charlie was supposed to be different. Not like every other scummy asswipe, I dated. God forbid, I actually LIKED myself when I was with her! She encouraged me to be better! I was being better! I WANTED to be better for her! Then she does this!? I sacrificed so much for her, I did so much, and I would have gladly thrown myself in front of a train for her happiness, so does that all mean nothing now? Was I nothing to her? What did I do wrong!?" She frustratedly exclaimed. </p><p>"Now you can't blame yourself for this." Alastor said giving her a pat on the shoulder, "Chariles the one that threw away the good thing you had."</p><p>Vaggie sighed, "I'm not even that mad anymore, just...hurt." she said before squinting at Alastor, "Why are you being so nice to me anyway?"</p><p>"Isn't that what friends do?" Alastor asked, before letting out a sigh of his own, "Besides, I know exactly what you're going through.."</p><p>Vaggie blinked, "You do?"</p><p>Alastor nodded, "Yes, remember that Mimzy girl I told you about? We courted for some time and she went behind my back and shagged the bartender at her club."</p><p>"I'm so sorry Al," Vaggie said sympathetically, "She didn't deserve you anyway."</p><p>"Nor does Charlie deserve you, my dear," Alastor chuckled, "Though I suggest you confront her about this immediately, the dame needs a talking to about how she hurt you."</p><p>Vaggie sighed, "I'm not sure. She's not answering her phone, probably still with Angel doing god knows what." She sadly looked over to the wine and chocolates on the end table, seeming to let out a deranged laugh of sorts, "To make all this worse it was our anniversary today, I had so many things planned but now it's all going to waste."</p><p>Okay. That explained a lot.</p><p>Her hair, the wine, the candles, yup summed that all up.</p><p>Poor girl. Alastor had to admit he felt bad for her, though probably because he related to it so much. </p><p>Though if he found out Mimzy cheated on him during their anniversary then he definitely wouldn't be so calm and Mimzy would be a lot less alive.</p><p>Suddenly an idea occurred to him.</p><p>Alastors grin widened, "Who says it has to?"</p><p>Vaggie tilted her head, "What do you mean?" </p><p>"She's the one that was unfaithful so she certainly doesn't deserve such fine wine and sweets but you do. Hell, why don't we enjoy them together?" He suggested, "I don't mind keeping you company."</p><p>Vaggie thought for a second.</p><p>Frankly, she should say no, send the radio demon away then just head to bed to sleep away the heartache. Handle it alone like she always had. </p><p>But god Charlie and Angel had already left her alone so much, only now did she know why, but Vaggie desperately wanted some company, and Alastor even if he was Alastor had given her some peace of mind.</p><p>Finally, she shrugged, grabbing the two wine glasses, handing Alastor one before pouring wine into each of them.</p><p>"To our broken hearts," Vaggie said with a sad smile as she raised the glass up a bit,</p><p>"To breaking off old ties." Alastor chuckled clinking her glass against hers.</p><p>They both took a sip, Alastor coughing up his, </p><p>"An unusually sweet wine," Alastor said still coughing putting his glass down.</p><p>"That's Charlie for ya," Vaggie laughed, "If it doesn't give you a cavity then it isn't right." She said picking up the box of chocolates, "You probably won't like these then.."</p><p>"Ah. But they are a lovely gift." Alastor hummed.</p><p>"Oh, this isn't her gift," Vaggie laughed, "At least not the main one, but obviously she won't be getting it," she said with a sigh, "Actually maybe that's a good thing, I'm sure she would have hated it anyway,"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad," Alastor looked around, "Where is it anyway? Personally, I would love to see it."</p><p>Vaggies cheeks flushed and she quickly stood up, walking away, "Oh, that's not- no. You don't wanna see-"</p><p>"Please any gift from you would be lovely, I-" Vaggie quickly stopped paying attention to what he was saying.</p><p>Suddenly her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies and she couldn't decide why. </p><p>I mean it wasn't like she had to show him, actually why did it matter she was technically wearing it the entire time, and actually, wasn't the guy ace or some shit? He wouldn't care.</p><p>Maybe Vaggies heartbreak had a bigger effect on her than she could ever imagine or the wine really did kick in at this moment but she undid the robe, letting it fall to the floor and revealing it.</p><p>Alastor instantly stopped talking upon seeing it.</p><p>Vaggie wore a lacey, push-up bra that was mostly see-through that was decorated with pink flowers and a thin pink thong.</p><p>Alastor felt his mouth go dry, and an unfamiliar fire run through his veins, he felt a jolt of excitement run to his crotch.</p><p>Oh, the way that lingerie wrapped around her delicate body, revealing so much yet refusing to let him see the entirety of her beauty.</p><p>Oh, it felt unusually hot in the room, he clutched the sofa for some support. These feelings he rarely felt, and he didn't know how to control them. </p><p>God, he knew he liked Vaggie but never this much, god the urge to pounce on her and take her here and there was impossible to deny.</p><p>What was happening to him? Right now he felt no different than a tomcat in heat.</p><p>Vaggie didn't seem to pick up on Alastors panicked arousal, seeming panicked and flushed herself, her face beat red, and was frantically looking around the room unable to look Alastor in the eye.</p><p>Vaggie shifted, laughing uncomfortably, "Stupid right?" She laughed almost as if unsure of what else to do, "A friend suggested it and I didn't really wanna go along  with but she bought it for me anyway." Vaggie said frantically, she leaned down and began to put on her robe again, "It's so stupid-"</p><p>"Don't." Alastor said, somehow getting up and over to her in no time, stopping her motions, immediately pushing the robe back off her shoulders, making it drop to the floor again, "You're so....beautiful~"</p><p>"Wha?" Vaggie let out, confusion filling her face as she looked at Alastor. </p><p>He was giving her an almost predatory-like glare that made her even more nervous, yet oddly intrigued. Slowly and curiously his eyes drifted downwards, and that's when she noticed the pulsing bulge in his pants.</p><p>"Alastor," Vaggie said stunned, "You're...you're.."</p><p>"Yes." Alastor breathed, "And I hope you know that it's your fault," his hands trailed up and down her sides.</p><p>Vaggie instantly didn't know what to think of this. Not only was Alastor turned on, but he was also turned on by HER, and touching her while she was in lingerie. </p><p>God, it was like the entire world was upside down.</p><p>"Al, maybe you should stop.." Vaggie said weakly, </p><p>Alastor hummed as he slowly moved his hand to her chest and cupped one of her breasts. "Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>Vaggie, oddly enough, didn't want him to, what was in that wine? "Alastor, what about Charlie-"</p><p>"Charlie? You mean the girl that slept with Angel Dust of all people, and had him right here in the same bed you shared with her?" Alastor leaning down and placing a kiss on her neck, "Surely, what's stopping you? You have no reason to be faithful to her," another kiss, "Besides, it would a delight to have you~" He purred, a placing another much rougher kiss on her collarbone.</p><p>"I don't know Al," Vaggie admitted, honestly she and Charlie haven't slept together in the past month. Only now did she know why, though it made her wonder how long the affair with Angel went on for.</p><p>Yet she was so desperate to have that intimacy again, especially after learning of Chariles' betrayal. Apart of her wanted to forget about everything and experience complete pleasure. Besides Alastor was attractive, and a twinge of arousal formed at the idea of sleeping with him.</p><p>Alastor chuckled, taking a few steps back, sitting back down on the couch, and pulling Vaggie down with him, making her sit right in his lap.</p><p>Both of Vaggies legs fell on each side on his lap, keeping his erect groin up against her heat.</p><p>Empathizing the point of how hard he was for her.</p><p>One of his hands grabbed her ass, making Vaggie let out a surprised 'eek' sound, and the other caressing the side of her face</p><p>"Alastor!" Vaggie said, trying to give a warning but failing, she just sounded whiney.</p><p>"Oh, Vaggie~" Alastor almost growled, beginning to kiss her neck then trail down to her shoulders, placing one of his hands on her hips to rub against him. Making her gasp in pleasure.</p><p>"Alastor." Vaggie huffed, her breath hitching a bit as he began to suck on a piece of her flesh and continuing downwards "Stop." She said but her words held no weight.</p><p>Alastor hummed, making his way to her cleavage.</p><p>"Alastor!" Vaggie said with a giggle this time, excitement building as he made his way lower. </p><p>Alastor let out a hum against her skin, making pleasant vibrations, happily moved his hands down cupping her breast through the fabric running his tongue over cleavage.</p><p>"Al.." Vaggie said breathlessly, god forbid, she was enjoying this.</p><p>Slowly Alastor began undoing the back of her bra, "Want me to stop?"</p><p>Vaggie told herself to say yes, but honestly, the idea was so tempting,</p><p>"No."</p><p>Alastors smirk got ridiculously smug as he tossed away her bra, exposing her chest.</p><p>"I promise I'll be gentle.." Alastor purred, placing his mouth over her nipple, gently sucking on it, running his tongue over it.</p><p>Vaggie moaned leaning her head back and closing her eyes, her hips subconsciously grinding against him.</p><p>Alastor moaned continuing to suck on her tit, sending pleasant vibrations using her free hand to massage her other breast, while his other hand made sure to keep a firm grasp on her ass.</p><p>"Oh Al..." she moaned out.</p><p>Alastor chuckled, before switching sides messaging the breast he just sucked on before giving the other one the same treatment.</p><p>Vaggie moaned more, her hips continuing to grind against his groin more, her arousal growing and patience wearing thin.</p><p>Alastor seemed to pick up on her getting impatient, chuckling a bit as he removed his mouth off her chest, smirking at her looking more predatory than ever. </p><p>Vaggie was panting a bit, slowly looking down at him her face beat red.</p><p>Oh, she was so beautiful.</p><p>Alastor firmly grabbed her, lifting her up as he stood before rushing over to the bed and placing her down.</p><p>He quickly threw off his jacket and his shirt, before slipping off his pants and boxers, his erection now proudly exposed.</p><p>Vaggie sat up a bit her eyes widening at the sight. Alastor was larger than any normal man.</p><p>I mean, demons be demons, with most of them being almost always seven feet tall or taller. It surprised no one that many demons had cocks that would make horses tremble.</p><p>Still, even with that in mind, Alastors was still impressive. It was hard to get an extract measure meant, though it was at least twenty inches or more and very thick. Vaggie probably couldn't properly wrap her hand around it.</p><p>"Enjoying the view?" Alastor asked teasingly leaning over, reaching down underneath that pink tong of hers, hesitantly exploring her wet cunt.</p><p>Vaggies breath hitched at the contact and Alastors smirk got wider, "Believe this answers my question, you're practically drenched.." slowly he probed her entrance slowly, putting in the tip of one of her fingers.</p><p>"Your fault.." Vaggie said shakingly, trying to mimic what he told her earlier.</p><p>Alastor hummed, sliding one finger into her easily her juices acting as a natural lubricant, "If I'd known the sight of my cock aroused you so much I would have done this a lot sooner," he chuckled, "Especially since you feel so wonderful~" he praised sliding in another finger.</p><p>Vaggie bit her lip, trying to keep some composure. She was enjoying this and was enjoying it way too much.</p><p>Slowly her eyes went back to looking at his cock, it was no secret Vaggie usually preferred girls but the sight of his hard dick did build up excitement in her</p><p>To encourage Alastor to hurry up, she reached over and wrapped her hand around it the best she could and gently stroking it.</p><p>Alastor hissed in pleasure, his hips involuntarily thrusting into her hand, his fingers sliding deeper inside her.</p><p>"S-Sensitive are we?" Vaggie teased attempting to hold back a moan, continuing to stroke him.</p><p>"Shh! Don't tease me!" Alastor said attempting to sound threatening but failing, his face flushing, "If you do, I doubt I could keep my promise of being gentle." To empathize his point he roughly inserted another finger into her beginning to roughly dart them in and out.</p><p>"Fuck!~" Vaggie let out squirming at the pleasure, her grip around Alastors member tightening for support. </p><p>Alastor grunted, "C'mon keep singin' for me," he said pushing in a fourth digit inside her, eager to hear her sweet moans.</p><p>Vaggie attempted to bite down her lip and jerk Alastor off faster to hopefully get her focus on something else and silence herself but a few muffled moans came out.</p><p>"Don't try and keep quiet from me..." Alastor said with a pleasured grunt, before dramatically increasing his speed darting his fingers in and out frantically.</p><p>"Fuuuck!~" Vaggie moaned out loudly, "Alastor!~" </p><p>"Now that's more how I like it!" Alastor chuckled proceeding to increase his speed, even more, curling his fingers a bit, making Vaggie let out a particularly loud moan, Alastor smirked proudly.</p><p>Someone found the g-spot.</p><p>He proceeded to ram his fingers in and out of her at a nearly inhuman pace, nearly making Vaggie scream.</p><p>Her hand around his cock went away as she attempted to cover her mouth but Al used his free hand to stop her.</p><p>"Alastor!-" Vaggie tried to warn but a moan immediately followed, "People will- Ah!~ Hear us!" She said weakly in poor attempts to hold back her pleasured sounds.</p><p>"Good." Alastor laughed, increasing his speed even more. He would make sure everyone in the damn hotel, hell even those that were just in the same block would hear them.</p><p>Everyone would know about their little affair, especially Charlie, he couldn't wait to see her pretty little heartbroken expression.</p><p>However, for now, Vaggies flushed face and sweet moans would be more than enough to satisfy him.</p><p>"Oh fuck!~ Oh Dios oh dios joder!~" Vaggie moaned out getting louder and louder, "Alastor!~ I'm so close!~"</p><p>"Come on little doe~" Alastor cooed into her ear, somehow increasing his pace. "Let everyone know whose making you feel this way~"</p><p>Vaggie was finally pushed to the breaking point, her legs shaking as she came and her head threw back in pleasure, "Alastor!!" She moaned out nearly screamed at the top of her lungs as her cunt tightened around his fingers.</p><p>"Perfect, utterly stunning~" Alastor praised as her moans died down watching her experience her orgasm in its entirety.</p><p>Soon her pulled his fingers out, pretty much drenched in her liquids, quickly placing them in his mouth. His eyes glowed a brighter red and he let out a pleasured moan as he slowly pulled them out.</p><p>Her taste was utterly divine, no meat in all of hell could even compare to how wonderful she tasted. </p><p>"My dear..." he said breathlessly, looking at Vaggie as she regained her senses. She looked at him still panting with her face flushed.</p><p>"You are simply addicting, forgive me but I need to have just a little bit more~" he purred not waiting for a response before pushing Vaggie onto her back and diving his head down in between her thighs.</p><p>"Hey! Al-!" Vaggie attempted to yell out but it was immediately replaced with a moan as the radio demon had thrown her thong off somewhere in the room and soon aggressively sucked on her clit.</p><p>He was feral, almost desperate, as though her clitoris was a lifeline and he might die without it.</p><p>"Ah fuck!~ Alastor!~" Vaggie moaned, jerking her hips a bit, she was still overly sensitive from her last orgasm. This was practically bliss right now.</p><p>Alastor didn't seem to let up either, beginning to frantically lick at her, his tongue a bit longer than expected. His licks were hard, long, and fast. And had Vaggie moaning and whimpering loudly in pleasure.</p><p>Vaggie closed her eyes, gripping onto the bedsheets. Fuck, she was so sensitive.</p><p>To further the process Alastor cupped her breast massaging them and placed his mouth on her shoulder-</p><p>Wait. </p><p>Alastor didn't have two mouths.</p><p>Vaggies eyes shot opened when she realized this and looked over to the side to see a dark figure with those slits of light for eyes. Alastors shadow!</p><p>Vaggie gasped at the sight of him, which caused Alastor to stop for just a second and look up at her. Frowning upon seeing his shadow.</p><p>"Oh, you nosy thing you! Just can't stand to be left out hm?" He asked annoyed and the shadow responded in some warped tone that Vaggie couldn't understand. </p><p>Alastor sighed, "Fine. I suppose my little moth wouldn't mind your presence, right Vaggie?"</p><p>Vaggie blinked, using her elbows to better prop herself up as she looked at both Alastor and his shadow. </p><p>Both of them? At the same time? Could she handle that? As intriguing as the idea was, one Alastor was nearly too much, yet...</p><p>"Uh...sure," she said bashfully, the shadow smirking at the response.</p><p>Oh deer, she was in trouble now wasn't she?</p><p>She shadow moved his way down positioning itself beside Alastor in between her legs, making her spread her legs wider to better accommodate them both.</p><p>"Don't hog all of her man, I know how greedy you can be.." Alastor said to the shadow before pressing his mouth up against her cunt again. </p><p>The shadow repeating the action, putting his mouth over her clit and sucking on it.</p><p>Both of them were eager and ruthless with their mouths, sucking, licking, and stroking every single part of her.</p><p>It was a lot. It left Vaggie a squirming, moaning, and whimpering mess.</p><p>Neither of them allowed her to jerk her hips away nor jerk them closer. Keeping her in place as they continued their work.</p><p>"Madre de mierda! Santa mierda!~" Vaggie moaned out, her words nearly pure jibberish at this point as she could feel her orgasm building up, "¡Me voy a correr!~ Voy a-" </p><p>Vaggies words were interrupted by her own scream as she came, her body trembling.</p><p>The two deer boys were eager to lap up her juices, almost seeming to squabble over it. </p><p>Vaggie felt limp nearly seeing white, her senses were overwhelmed and she knew they were far from being finished.</p><p>"Lovely my dear~" Alastor cooed, stroking her thigh as he pulled away, a ridiculously smug grin on his face, "Think you're more than prepared...let's get to the real fun part shall we?"</p><p>Alastor and the shadow lifted the girl up, each on their knees as they held her up.</p><p>Vaggie regained her senses, now noticing the shadow also had a cock. Just as large and dripping with.....precum?</p><p>That's what Vaggie would assume, but it didn't look like any normal type of sperm.</p><p>Though that sparked some questions about the shadows anatomy that Vaggie would probably ask later but that's when she noticed that they were both lined up at her entrance.</p><p>Vaggie had never been so aroused and terrified in her life.</p><p>"Wait! Both of you-" Vaggie moaned as she could feel both of their heads began to push into her.</p><p>"Relax darling~ We'll be gentle, we promise~" Alastor cooed into her ear, moving one hand down to rub hard circles into her clit, making sure to keep her pleasured and wet.</p><p>The shadow also said something though Vaggie seldom understood it, but instead opted to lean down and suck on one of her nipples.</p><p>Vaggie moaned, desperately clinging onto the two the best she could. Whimpering at all the pleasure, the edge of her eyes brimming with tears at all the stimulation.</p><p>"Look at you darling~ Taking both of us in so well~" Alastor praised, both of them nearly halfway in as they continued to sink into her.</p><p>"F-f-fuck!~ So..so...big~" Vaggie moaned out, panting, "I might-! Oh fuck!~" </p><p>Alastor chuckled, "Cumming again so soon? My dear, we're just getting started." She said increasing his pace on her clit. "Clearly someones been neglected for far too long, we'll have to make sure we make up for all that lost time now won't we?~"</p><p>Alastor let out a grunt, both him and his shadow nearly completely inside her.</p><p>Honestly, he felt like he could look at this sight of her forever, face completely flushed, squirming and moaning in pleasure, her tight cunt nearly stuffed to the brink? Oh, he could savor the sight of it forever.</p><p>Had he fallen in love? Was this just extreme lust clouding his actual feelings? Whichever, he didn't think that he could ever let her go now. Oh no.</p><p>If Charlie didn't want the girl then he will gladly take her any time of the day.</p><p>"And there we go, darling!~" Alastor exclaimed both now full sheathed inside her, "Knew you could handle it...tell me, are you enjoying yourself?"</p><p>"Y-yes.." Vaggie stuttered out, her eyes now closed, putting all her focus on breathing. Not wanting to get overwhelmed by all the pleasure.</p><p>"Look at us darling~," Alastor said softly, using one hand to stroke the girls hair.</p><p>Vaggie eventually complied, her eye shyly opening as she faced the two lust-hungry demons.</p><p>"We're going to start moving now, okay?" His voice was slightly more serious, wanting permission.</p><p>Vaggie bit her lip and slowly nodded, mentally preparing herself for what was to come.</p><p>Alastor smirked, pressing a very light kiss to her lips before slowly moving out of her and sharply thrusting back in. The shadow following suit.</p><p>Vaggie let out a loud startled moan, her toes curling in pleasure.</p><p>"Good lovely girl~ Oh you feel just amazing you know~" he praised, both he and the shadow continuing their thrust already beginning to pick up speed.</p><p>"Ahhh!~ Alastor!~" Vaggie moaned, feeling her stomach turning as yet another orgasm started to approach her, "I'm-! I'm gonna!~"</p><p>The shadow leaned over to her cheek, placing several kisses on her neck and cheek.</p><p>"Come on then little doe~ Don't keep us waiting~" Alastor purred into her ear, both of them picking up the speed.</p><p>Almost on cue Vaggie became undone, "Fuuck!~ Alastor!!~" she yelled out, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the two only thrusted faster in response.</p><p>"Goodness, you're perfect!~" Alastor praised, grunting in pleasure, "Enough to drive a man insane~" he muttered, gently grabbing Vaggies chin and leading her to look him directly in the face before kissing her. A much more passionate and deeper kiss this time, one Vaggie hungrily returned.</p><p>The two set a now brutal insanely inhuman pace inside of the moth. Driving her insane with pleasure, grasping onto the two the best the could, desperately clinging onto them for support.</p><p>Alastor pulled away from her mouth as let out another much more pleasured grunt, looking at Vaggie with the most lovestruck glare.</p><p>He was close, they were both close, it was hard to last too long when that flustered face looking at you, that soft skin in your hands, and how so wonderfully tight she was.</p><p>"Guys! I- please! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Vaggies words were caught up in a moan, "Please please please! Don't stop! Please-" the girl begged, her entire body shaking.</p><p>"I don't we could if we tried," Alastor said with a grunt, "Oh please come with us, my dear!~ Cum for us!~"</p><p>Vaggie screamed out Alastors name as she came yet again, her entire body clenching around the cocks inside her. </p><p>"OH VAGGIE!~" Alastor moaned with an almost predatory demonic growl, that mixed wonderfully with his shadows pleasured cries, as his cock throbbed and twitched alongside the shadow before they released their seed into her.</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Nothing but panting and the smell of sex in the air. </p><p>Both of them slowly exited Vaggie and to her surprise, the shadow seemed to vanish as he did so.</p><p>"I- wha?" Vaggie asked breathlessly as Alastor laid down beside her, wrapping his arms around the small moth.</p><p>"Don't worry about him, touching things and allowing others to touch him drains his energy. Seems he used it all up but I can say that it wasn't wasted." Alastor chuckled stroking Vaggies hair.</p><p>Vaggie wanted to give a more dignified response but all that came out of her mouth was a simple, "Huh.."</p><p>Despite everything though, Vaggie didn't feel bad. She actually felt good about herself for the first in a good while.</p><p>"I...thanks for everything for tonight Al.." Vaggie said finally. </p><p>Her feelings toward him were more complicated than ever. </p><p>She didn't hate him, but it was still Alastor and he was terrible yet....he was so tender, so loving tonight. Vaggie felt a soft spot for him grow in her heart and after everything she felt like she could depend on him.</p><p>God forbid was she falling in love with him?</p><p>Before Vaggie could reach a conclusion, Alastor spoke.</p><p>"Oh don't thank me, my dear, I would gladly do this anytime..." Alastor said before whispering into her ear, "Like perhaps...right now?"</p><p>Vaggie looked at him, giving a small smirk.</p><p>Guess it could never hurt to go for another round.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Charlie was a little OOC here but not too much, however I will gladly use her being a jerk as a plot device if it leads to some long ass smut lmao.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pineapple II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaggie didn't want to continue her affair with Valentino, but mating season is a bitch and he seems to be the only person she can depend on. Yet, one little hookup has caused them to form deeper of a connection than either wanted but.....they aren't complaining. For the most part.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of people wanted a followup and I wanted to write more Vagval smut so I delivered! Now I know Valentino is the king of assholes but I like him having a secret off side lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie felt terrible.</p><p>Much to her surprise, Valentino left after they fucked their first time. He made some vague threat of coming back but he has yet to deliver.</p><p>Vaggie was personally glad, after going through all the great lengths to hide anything that happened, things went back to normal.</p><p>Well mostly.</p><p>Vaggie was still in heat.</p><p>Which was a blessing and a curse.</p><p>Sinners in hell couldn't get pregnant and most of them didn't but the mating season was the exception.</p><p>Vaggie never worried about it. Even when she was in heat she was often with a girl or someone infertile, but now with Val...</p><p>She had been worried.</p><p>It was still rare even when both were in heat, but it was still a possibility now.</p><p>Thankfully the next day her second wave of heat hit her again.</p><p>So yeah, thankfully not pregnant.</p><p>Moth season usually lasted a week, each day it would get stronger and stronger, demanding more and more attention until it could be put at bay.</p><p>This time she was with Charlie and of course, she handled her needs but,</p><p>Unlike before, it was...unsatisfying.</p><p>It was hard to explain.</p><p>Yes, it felt good. Yes, she enjoyed it, and yes it was enough to technically satisfy the raging hormones inside her for now but there was no connection.</p><p>She loved Charlie, she really did, but after experiencing how deeply a partner could know your body with Val this just didn't compare.</p><p>Regardless of how much Charlie enjoyed it, she didn't need it like Val did. She didn't know the pain as well, and she could help Vaggie as well.</p><p>Hell, it was even more than just that.</p><p>Valentino seemed to understand every need without her saying a word. If she needed to go faster he just knows, if she needed to touch a certain area or do something a certain way he knows it within seconds.</p><p>With Charlie, though she certainly knew how to please Vaggie it was never to the same extent. And Vaggie knew that expectation was unreasonable but goddammit when she was in heat she just didn't care.</p><p>She just needed it and having to give orders, having to wait, and generally not getting her release as fast was torture.</p><p>She felt bad. She hated herself for thinking that. She hated how her body just was responding. She hated how throughout all of it she was washing for and wanted to be with Val.</p><p>What had happened to her? Hell even after she was over and Charlie was passed out, there was something inside her that was yearning for him.</p><p>It was confusing as it was frightening. </p><p>Had she fallen for him? No. Definitely not. She got angry thinking about his stupid face yet, there was still this urge of wanting to be with him that she couldn't quite explain. </p><p>Just extreme lust? It was really good sex but regardless she couldn't be so shallow just to like someone because they fucked good.</p><p>Ugh her emotions were all in a whirl, she didn't know what to think or feel.</p><p>After a bit, she got dressed and left the room. </p><p>She walked around a bit, trying to sort her feelings out to no avail. Finally, she found herself outside of the hotel, taking in some of the smokey ash-filled air.</p><p>Nothing like hell's nasty polluted air to remind you how shitty life was.</p><p>Still thinking over everything and thinking about what Val said,</p><p>'You're mine, for now, and forever'</p><p>He had to be messing with her right? The dude came to get bragging rights and a quick fuck, it wasn't like he make her permanent partner. Hell, he probably fucked his fifty whore of the day at this moment.</p><p>A sense of unfamiliar rage filled her at the thought. Valentino was a god damn pimp, who knew how many people he fucked? Vaggie was nothing to him but a piece of tail.</p><p>Yet soon fear bubbled up at the realization that maybe he would kidnap her or worse stalk her. </p><p>This was Valentino, god knows what he'll do and the fucker didn't seem to care much more consent. </p><p>Oh God, would he tell Charlie? It wasn't likely but again she wouldn't put it past him.</p><p>And if Charlie found out-</p><p>Her stomach twisted at the thought.</p><p>She was a terrible terrible girlfriend. No, not just terrible, stupid. </p><p>She should have put up more of a fight, properly prepared for the damn mating season, there were a million of things she could have done to prevent the situation.</p><p>She was an idiot.</p><p>Maybe she should tell Charlie? I mean it better if she found out the other way but, what else was there?</p><p>She couldn't keep lying to her like this and at this rate when her heat hit her the third time, as much as she hated to say it. She might actually run to Valentino instead.</p><p>And if she kept hooking up with him, she might actually get pregnant again.</p><p>Vaggie shivered at the thought, all of the possible scenarios going through her head, looking up at the night sky in deep thought.</p><p>Once again so deep in thought she didn't notice the figure silently approaching her.</p><p>Because, oh shit, Valentino be back again you guys.</p><p>Big shocker, I know.</p><p>Valentino didn't attempt to keep his presence hidden for long though.</p><p>As soon as he was close enough, immediately he grabbed the moth, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up.</p><p>"Vaggie!~" Valentino exclaimed happily, keeping his grip tight around the smaller girl.</p><p>"Hey! Que carajo!" Vaggie yelled out attempting to wiggle her way out to no avail.</p><p>"Aw? Did you miss me? Daddy missed you I-" Valentino had leaned closer, pressing his face against hers until suddenly freezing. </p><p>Vaggie still attempted to kick and wiggle her way out but Valentino suddenly held her head in place, then sniffed her hair.</p><p>"Hey! What are you-" Vaggie yelled out both surprised and confused.</p><p>Suddenly Valentino placed her down, suddenly infuriated.</p><p>"You've been with someone else!" He growled, leaning down and grabbing her by the shoulders, "Their sent is all over you! Who the hell touched you!?"</p><p>Vaggie immediately pushed him away, glaring up at him, "Charlie!" She exclaimed, "You know my actual girlfriend!?" She huffed.</p><p>"Oh, that little tramp will pay!" Valentino hissed, immediately leaning down again, pressing his forehead against hers, "You are mine. You understand? Mine!"</p><p>"Like hell I am!" Vaggie yelled pushing him away yet again. "I belong to Charlie and Charlie alone you bastard!"</p><p>Suddenly when Vaggie pushed him away, Valentino grabbed her wrist with one pair of hands and used the other to lift her again.</p><p>"Oh? Is that why yesterday you were with me and not with her?" He asked a smug grin forming on his face.</p><p>"It was a god damn one-time thing! One time!" Vaggie snapped attempting to break free with no avail, "What the fuck does it matter anyway? You sleep with several  men and women every fucking day!"</p><p>Valentino's eyes widened a bit, tilting his head before smirking a bit, suddenly he pinned her against the wall, her hands pinned down while his second pair of arms now firmly cupped her ass while holding her up.</p><p>"Oh? Is that what this about? Oh, amore, I haven't been with anyone all day, I was patiently waiting to see you." He purred leaning forward.</p><p>"Bullshit!" Vaggie snapped, keeping all her focus on attempting to break free.</p><p>"Don't believe me?" Valentino asked, using one of his many hands to make her lean forward towards his neck. </p><p>Vaggie fought back but the struggle was futile, however, she actually relaxed when she caught the smell of him.</p><p>Vaggie wasn't known for having a super-strong sense of smell yet at this moment she knew her own scent and could smell it all over Valentino. Not anyone else's.</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock, he actually.....stayed loyal?</p><p>What was she saying? They weren't dating. They weren't a couple and never would be then, why did it matter who he fucked or why? This didn't mean anything.</p><p>Right?</p><p>She leaned back, looking at Val with a baffled expression, "But..wait....you're in heat."</p><p>Valentino's smirk got impossibly wide, not saying anything instead opting to clash his lips against hers.</p><p>Vaggie couldn't exactly slap him away with her arms still pinned but whether it was the intensity of it all or just the way he moved his tongue, she submitted. Opening her mouth and returning the kiss.</p><p>While she had no idea as for why she couldn't control herself she did finally understand what Valentino was trying to say.</p><p>He was in heat and had been waiting until he could come and see her to satisfy it.</p><p>That was an extremely impressive feat, Vaggie wouldn't have lasted an hour yet he managed to go through with it all day? </p><p>Vaggie reluctantly had to respect that.</p><p>As Vaggie relaxed into the kiss, Valentino letting go of her arms and beginning to massage her breast, getting a small mewl out of her.</p><p>It was so strange, she thought Charlie had taken care of her extreme horniess for the day yet now she felt as if her entire body was on fire, and she felt the extreme arousal growing between her legs.</p><p>Vaggie might as well had melted in his arms, her face flushing brightly. On its own accord her body adjusted to Valentino's needs, she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her.</p><p>What was this double hell? Why was she cursed with another wave of heat with the intensity of someone that neglected it all day?</p><p>Valentino chuckled finally pulling away, but soon pressed his lips to her neck, sucking her flesh, leaving several marks before drifting down to her collarbone.</p><p>He didn't same a damn word but Vaggie knew he was attempting to get rid of Charlie's scent before anything making this slow delightful torture for the smaller moth.</p><p>Vaggie moaned and whimpering all the while, squirming in pleasure in his grasp.</p><p>This felt similar to the first time. Valentino knowing what she wanted and needed instinctively yet it with with the roles reversed this time.</p><p>Why was....this...happening?</p><p>Suddenly it all clicked.</p><p>Oh. They didn't just fuck last time.</p><p>Valentino claimed her.</p><p>They were bonded together, linked mates.</p><p>In several species, if you wanted, you could choose a mate for life. You were dating basically and off-limits to everyone else, as well as having your souls literally linked together via magic.</p><p>Vaggie knew of this but never bothered to learn how it really worked, the only person she had been with was Charlie and she wasn't a moth after all, so no reason to.</p><p>But now she understood it perfectly. She did belong to Valentino but she'll be damned if it was going to stay that way!</p><p>Well...could you undo bonding magic?</p><p>Vaggie couldn't really think for too long, all of Valentino's motions left her a weak moaning mess.</p><p>Despite everything, she wanted nothing more than to continue this.</p><p>"Now~" Valentino purred, pulling his mouth away, "I'll forgive you this time my little butterfly, but no more fooling around with the little princess you hear?~" he didn't wait for a repines, immediately kissing her again.</p><p>Soon a hand drifted underneath her skirt and underneath her undergarments, pinching her clit.</p><p>"Tell me butterfly~" he cooed, one of his free hands parting his coat and revealed his tentadicks. It was clear he was impatient, barely bothering to get properly undressed as his tentadicks were all hard erect and throbbing already. "Who does this belong to?~" he asked, pinching her clit harder, whispering into her ear.</p><p>Vaggie wanted to say him, every part of her body wanted to say she belonged to him, yet that spiteful determined part of her managed to stop herself.</p><p>"Charlie." She responded with nearly gritted teeth, immediately gasping in pleasure when two of his fingers were buried inside her.</p><p>"Wrong." Valentino informed, his voice oddly serious, "Am I going to have to prove who you belong to babygirl? Trust me when I say I can and will," </p><p>Soon he pulled his fingers out and her underwear was ripped off, her skirt hiked up, then the upper part of her dress torn, revealing her breast.</p><p>Vaggie attempted to protest this but her words were swept up in another moan as she felt one of his cocks pressed against her clit, Valentino spreading her legs as wide they could be.</p><p>He chuckled, another tentadick began prodding at her entrance.</p><p>Vaggie looked up at him, suddenly with a boost of confidence, she leaned down and grabbed onto the closet dick.</p><p>This made Valentino pause, seeming to be waiting for her next action.</p><p>"Who do these belong to?" She asked, was it a part of her wanting validation on the situation or just wanting to mock him? She couldn't tell.</p><p>Valentino, without hesitation, responded, "You." </p><p>Vaggie blinked, honestly considering the fight she put up she wasn't expecting Valentino to respond with that or even so quick.</p><p>Valentino's grin widened, jerking his hips a bit beginning to enter her. "Oh yes darlin', all of daddy belongs to you and you alone. Ain't no other gettin' this treatment."</p><p>Vaggie moaned, unable to believe the words coming out of his mouth. She didn't think Valentino would ever say something like that, even ironically.</p><p>"Ah~ So fuckin' tight and perfect~" he praised, delighting at how she clenched around him at the compliment, "Oh no one else gets to do this, especially not that bimbo of a princess, this is my pleasure and my pleasure alone~"</p><p>Vaggie couldn't respond another tentadick slid deep inside her, then a third one followed after wards, "Oh fuck!~ Val!~" Vaggie moaned out.</p><p>"Good girl~" Valentino praised, the fourth and final one wedging its way inside the smaller mouth, "Let everyone know whose pounding your tight little cunt~"</p><p>Vaggie only moaned in reponse, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. She forgot how intense this was, fuck, she had god damn four large cocks inside her. She could feel every inch of them buried deep inside her.</p><p>Valentino immediately started thrusting, his pace fast and each thrust hard.</p><p>"Ah!~ Oh mierda!~" Vaggie moaned out, Valentino's pace only increasing in intensity, her legs trembling in his grasp, "F-Fuck!~ Val!~"</p><p>"Now tell me butterfly~," Valentino said with a small grunt, "Who do you belong to?~"</p><p>He delivered a particularly hard thrust, making Vaggie throw her head back in pleasure. She bit down on her lip, she wanted to give in to his desire and just submit to being his. But, in a weird mix of wanting to stay loyal to Charlie and wanting to rile him up more, she managed to resist.</p><p>"Charlie!~" she managed to moan out, getting a very angry and very feral sounding growl out of Valentino.</p><p>"You little-" he let out, "How dare you scream out anothers name!" Suddenly she felt his hands firmly grab onto her hips, "Looks like daddy is gonna have to teach you a lesson."</p><p>Immediately his thrust wasn't just fast or rough, they were nearly violent. It was was inhumanly fast and hitting her with such force she thought she might break in half.</p><p>It had Vaggie nearly screaming, desperately clinging onto Val for support, "¡Ahhh! ~ ¡Oh, joder! Valentino!~"</p><p>A breathy chuckle escaped Valentino's mouth, "Tell me....if you belong to Charlie then why are you screaming my name and filled to the brink with my cocks?~" he asked, clearly not expecting a response, "I'll make sure there are no more misunderstandings from here on~"</p><p>He used one of his free hands, one frantically rubbing her clit and the other reaching over pinching her nipple, not letting up on his brutal thrust.</p><p>The stimulation from all the different places had Vaggie a screaming, squirming mess. Her grip on Valentino's shoulder tightened threatening to tear through the fabric of his coat.</p><p>"AHHH!~ VAL!~" She screeched out, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!~ ¡Es mucho!~ I'm gonna- Oh fuck!~ I'm about to-"</p><p>"Are you?" Valentino asked panting himself, he was close to his release as well, "C'mon...whose making you cum? Who's making you feel this way? Who do you belong to?~"</p><p>Vaggie finally submitted.</p><p>"You! You do! You! Fuuuuuck!~" she screamed out, unable to think straight, letting out one final scream as she came her legs shaking as she clenched around him.</p><p>"Yeeesss!!" Valentino let out with a pleasured hiss, somehow increasing his pace sending Vaggie into overdrive, "Mine, mine, mine, mine, MINE!" He said over and over again, as he chased his release.</p><p>Vaggie thought she might cum again at this rate, still overly-sensitive and now with an even rougher pace, she would have come a second time so easily.</p><p>But Valentino couldn't last too much longer, his thrust were sloppy and she could feel his members throbbing inside her. </p><p>Despite knowing better, despite all the risk, she didn't want him to pull out.</p><p>And it didn't look like Valentino wanted to either.</p><p>Unlike last time Valentino was staring straight into Vaggies eyes, he was still grinning, drooling a bit even but there was something else in his expression.</p><p>Softness? Warmth? Love? Affection? Vaggie couldn't tell.</p><p>His grip on her tightened, a long groan escaping his mouth as finally, his thrust stopped, keeping himself buried deep inside her as he came.</p><p>"Mine..." he said one last time, leaning over and kissing her again.</p><p>He didn't move out of her, still holding onto her, this felt so different from the first time yet almost just like it at the same time.</p><p>She was more confused than ever, she was Valentino's mate now and despite everything she didn't want that to change but, she still loved Charlie. Yet, here she was betraying her and nearly loving every moment of it.</p><p>She couldn't seriously be with Val, could she? Their souls were linked now and it seemed he was intending to keep his promise of not seeing anyone else.</p><p>Yet what would being with Val be like? He was a terrible person, god forbid he abused Angel on a daily basis and god knows what he does to many of his other workers.</p><p>After a few moments of them simply panting, Vaggie could feel Valentino hardened again.</p><p>No surprise there, it took more than one really good fuck to keep yourself satisfied during the second day and Vaggie felt her arousal growing along with him yet,</p><p>She felt so vulnerable, frightened even at the moment. Maybe it was the breeze that made her realize that they were fucking outside against the hotel wall, and it didn't help that Valentino tore at her dress exposing her chest.</p><p>It didn't matter where they went but as long as it was private and not at the hotel.</p><p>Vaggie didn't know how to voice this but it seems she didn't need to Valentino picked up on this, just seeming to know. Taking a deep breath and using all the control in his body, he pulled out but still kept Vaggie in his arms.</p><p>"Let's get you, home baby," Valentino said his voice surprising gentle, opening his coat a bit, covering Vaggie as he held her close to his chest.</p><p>Vaggie wrapped her arms around him snuggling up to him. She felt so...safe and comforted.</p><p>Honestly, she couldn't tell if this was weird bonding magic or her own emotion, maybe Val's emotions?</p><p>Vaggie didn't understand even half of what was going on yet this connection was strong, deep-rooted, and felt unbreakable.</p><p>Did Valentino do this on purpose? Was this all an accident? Was there any genuine emotions in this or was this all a result of magic and biological pheromones beyond their control?</p><p>Despite all these questions and fear, she wasn't worried.</p><p>Despite everything, she had Valentino.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am tempted to write a third part but if I did it be the final one lol. This is a book of oneshots afterall, can't exactly have a over arching story</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Pineapple III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaggie has her soul binded to Valentino and its time to tell Charlie. So thus marke her final visit to the hotel and the final time she sees her friends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's the third and final part! A bit of a bittersweet ending as you'll see, not gonna do a fourth part because that be ridiculous. Besides I feel like this is the best case scenario here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie had never been more worried. </p><p>She woke up one morning and Vaggie wasn't there, which wouldn't be too concerning if it wasn't for one factor.</p><p>It was mating season, Charlie didn't fully understand it but she knew that at any moment Vaggie would go into an extreme state of lust.</p><p>Charlie was a little protective of her around this time, after all, Vaggie was very easy to take advantage of during this time. It would only take one person with bad intentions for it to end terribly.</p><p>Things escalated from there.</p><p>She couldn't find her for the entire day, or the next day, or the next day, or the next day, she couldn't find her for the rest of the week or the following week.</p><p>Charlie was going crazy with worry, she searched all of hell, every place she could be, talked to several demons, even offered several a cash reward if they could help find her.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Two weeks had past and not a sign of Vaggie had been seen anywhere, Charlie could only think of the worse possible scenario.</p><p>Was she kidnapped during the mating season and still stuck in some creep's basement? Killed? </p><p>Charlie's stomach turned at all the terrible things that could be happening.</p><p>Angel and Alastor to an extent tried to comfort her the best they could but it didn't do much.</p><p>She couldn't do much without Vaggie around, worry was eating away at her at every second. How could she focus on paperwork or anything else when her girlfriend was possibly suffering.</p><p>For better or worse depending on how you look at it, seemed her worry had been for not.</p><p>While Charlie paced around the lobby of the hotel, going over every other possible thing she could do that hadn't already been done to find Vaggie when suddenly the door opened.</p><p>"Charlie?" A familiar voice called out.</p><p>Charlie's attention snapped toward the door, never having looked more relieved when she saw Vaggie at the entrance, eagerly she ran across the room and hugged her.</p><p>"Vaggie! Oh, thank satan you're alright!" She said, the moth slowly returning the hug before Charlie pulled back, "I was so worried! What happened did-" suddenly she froze.</p><p>Charlie finally noticed the girls changed attire.</p><p>Vaggie always had a rather gothic appearance, nothing extreme in the grand scale of things blacks and greys mixed with pinks and whites. But Vaggie current style was much more different than anything Vaggie saw her in.</p><p>Her hair was pulled back, her ribbon still in her hair, but she wore a black short skirt, a white sleeveless turtle neck shirt with a heart-shaped hole in the middle of the chest showing off her cleavage, and a fluffy pastel pink coat.</p><p>It didn't look bad but different from what the girl normally wore.</p><p>"You're.......different," Charlie said simply unsure of how to react.</p><p>Vaggie looked down with a sigh, "I...Charlie. I have something to tell you."</p><p>Charlie frowned, immediately concerned, "Did something bad happen?"</p><p>Vaggie gave her a look, something mixed with regret, shame, sadness, and so many other emotions.</p><p>Truth is, Vaggie didn't know how to explain the situation.</p><p>"Oh hey I hooked up with Val pretty much all mating season, now our souls are bonded together for all of eternity?"</p><p>Or</p><p>"I'm breaking up with you, but only because I accidentally became soul mates with Valentino's, but like soul mates as in we are literally sharing the same soul now?"</p><p>It sounded strange no matter how you put it.</p><p>Finally, after a moment Vaggie decided.</p><p>"I cheated on you." She said finally, walking away unable to look Charlie in the face, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen. It was mating season, the first day of it, I was here, scared, alone, and overwhelmed, then he came..." she paused, sighing looking over at Charlie.</p><p>Her expression was a mix of pain, and shock. It hurt to see her like this and made everything else she was about to say even worse.</p><p>Unbeknownst to the two girls, a fluffy spider walked into</p><p>"I know this doesn't excuse anything. But the situation got out of my hand, we didn't just fuck but we bonded together. I don't know how it happened but our souls are linked together, for now, and forever." Vaggie said sadly,  looking down again, "I never wanted to hurt you, please believe that."</p><p>Charlie paused going over everything she had just been told.</p><p>Vaggie had been cheating on her, not even just once but for at least two weeks. </p><p>It hurt, it really did. Vaggie betrayed her, the one person that been through it all with had ruined her trust. Hell, it wasn't just that, Charlie knew Vaggie had no control over the mating season and she could have forgiven that or pushed it aside.</p><p>But, Vaggie both claimed that this went on past mating season, and even more, she had bonded with someone. </p><p>Charlie wasn't super familiar with the concept, not being blessed with being the type of demon with a mating cycle, but she knew it was serious. Vaggie now shared her soul with another demon.</p><p>While trying to process all her emotions, she realized she needed to know one thing.</p><p>"Who's he?" She asked finally, her voice surprisingly calm.</p><p>Vaggie looked up, mentally preparing herself for the reaction, "Valentino."</p><p>Charlie's eyes widened, a small audible gasp escaping her lips.</p><p>However, that was nothing compared to Angel's reaction.</p><p>"Val!?" He exclaimed alerting the two of his presence immediately rushing over to Vaggie, extremely worried, "He didn't hurt ya did he Vags? Drugged ya? Please tell me he didn't trick ya into signing anything!"</p><p>"Angel!- I- No! No!" Vaggie said surprised by his sudden appearance, "He didn't do anything like that! He was...nice to me."</p><p>Vaggie was telling the truth.</p><p>After the headache known as mating season was over she spent the following week recovering from it all. She had gotten to experience a side to Val she was sure no one, even herself, didn't think existed. To see the infamous pimp be so gentle and considerate was...weird. </p><p>It didn't even stop with helping with the simple recovery, Valentino proposed to her the most expensive clothes she could get, jewelry, shoes, hell anything she wanted he was willing to give. </p><p>It seemed to be another effect of soul-bonding, Valentino changed and though Vaggie didn't know it yet, she had changed as well.</p><p>Romantic in a way, but was also kinda tragic how two people regardless of their intentions and wants going into something would be forced to change into the other's ideal life partner.</p><p>Angel gave Vaggie an almost baffled look, before shaking his head, "Toots, no matter how sweet he seems now, he ain't good. The moment you mess up even a little bit he'll blow up and hurt ya or worse!"</p><p>Vaggie paused, sighing as she returned to looking down at the floor, "Angel.....I have to return to him."</p><p>"Why!?" Angel snapped, frowning, "I don't care what he told ya Vags, he'll put ya in danger! I've told ya about him! Surely ya believe me?"</p><p>"I do Angel. I do. I know he's a bad person and I know I shouldn't be with him, but..." she took a deep breath, "We're bonded together and it can't be undone."</p><p>Angel frowned, both confused and almost angry at the current situation. He turned to Charlie, wondering if she could elaborate on the certain situation.</p><p>"Well...uh, spiders have a mating season right?" Charlie asked, not sure how to explain it with her limited knowledge on the subject, "Well moths do too, but like, they have this thing we're your soul kinda get mixed together and their mates for the rest of their afterlives now..."</p><p>Angel paused, looking down at Vaggie, a series of emotions flying across his face.</p><p>Though he and many other spiders had a mating season it was very different compared to most, especially since a lot of spiders get eaten either by their partner or by their children when they were born.</p><p>"Surely you ain't just gonna...let him win Vags," Angel said slowly, "Ya can't just give in!"</p><p>"Win? This isn't a game Angel.." Vaggie said slowly, "What am I suppose to do? We share the same soul now."</p><p>"Anything!" Angel exclaimed, "Put up a fight! Contact some magical force or whatever! Where is the Vaggie I know that would fight to the death rather than let some sicko have his way!" Angel went off, "Did you even TRY to undo it?!"</p><p>Vaggie backed up, clenching her fist to give herself some support. She was worried about this kind of reaction, though she knew it was justified. Didn't make it hurt any less.</p><p>"Angel please..." Charlie said weakly walking up to him.</p><p>"No! Vaggie you had a wonderful girlfriend and hell, I thought we were friends here! Why in the living fuck are you throwing that away!?" Angel continued, "Are you seriously gonna leave Charlie for a god damn rapist!? I-"</p><p>Suddenly slammed her fist down loudly on the desk, quieting him.  She didn't look angry, though, not even a little. If anything the girl looked like she might break down crying at any moment.</p><p>"You think I WANTED this?" Vaggie asked, "You think anyone just wakes up one morning thinking that they would pick Valentino when they have a literal god sent as a partner!?" she continued motioning to Charlie. "If I could change it I could! If I had a chance to do everything differently and not end up in this situation I would! But I CAN'T!" She belted out, tears forming.</p><p>This certainly spoke volumes to how much distress Vaggie had been in. She rarely cried, even if something serious happened.</p><p>"Every damn season I'm alone and scared! No matter who it is no one can comfort me, no one seems to understand but HE did! For the first time since I've arrived in hell, I felt safe during the season." She said tears falling down her cheeks, "I wanted it to be someone different, I wanted it to be Charlie the person I love. But it's not and it doesn't look like it ever will be. I'm sorry......I really am."</p><p>Both were rendered speechless, seeming to just process what they've been told, before they could say anything someone else spoke up.</p><p>"Even now you cause her distress." A familiar voice spoke.</p><p>Everyone turned to the entrance, where Valentino stood.</p><p>"I told you to wait outside.." Vaggie said weakly wiping away her tears.</p><p>"How do you expect me to do that when you're clearly upset?" Val asked walking over to Vaggie.</p><p>Something in Angel snapped, "Get away from her you bastard!" He yelled out attempting to shield Vaggie but promptly got a hard shove out of the way.</p><p>It wasn't a lot, not a full-blown smack or even a hit like he was expecting. Just a firm shove to move him out of the way.</p><p>Compared to what he had been through in his past that was a fairly kind gesture for the giant moth to do.</p><p>However not knocking the shit out of him was nothing compared to what he did next.</p><p>Valentino upon seeing Vaggie still in tears leaned down and gently cupped her face. Using one of his free arms to stroke her hair, whispering something to her. </p><p>This definitely took Angel by surprise.</p><p>He hasn't seen him do anything to give anyone genuine comfort, not to any of his workers, not to him, not even to Vox when they were together.</p><p>Yet here he was comforting Vaggie and she seemed genuinely comforted by his presence.</p><p>It was enough to make Angel pause but apparently, it was Charlie's turn to get mad.</p><p>"You tricked her." Charlie spoke up suddenly, clenching her fist, "You bastard you took advantage of mating to fuck with us!"</p><p>Valentino looked over to her, his grin returning as he seemed to glare at the girl, "Hm...not a bad plan. Though I have to wonder whose fault it is that it would be such an easier plan had I thought of it." He chuckled rising to his full height after Vaggie was comforted.</p><p>Charlie frowned, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Whether you or Angelcakes like it or not, neither me nor my little Vaggie can control ourselves that well in our heat. So surely we can't be held responsible, so that raises the question..." he hummed, "Who left her all alone in such a vulnerable state?"</p><p>Charlie caught on, her eyes widening in shock at what he was implying. Her anger and pain growing at the idea that he might be right.</p><p>If Charlie had done a better job of keeping up with mating season then she would have been with her long before Valentino appeared. But, that's ridiculous! You can't pin all of this on her.</p><p>"I...I didn't know!" Charlie protested, "I got caught up in some things and just forgot-"</p><p>"Forgot what?" Valentino interrupted, "That the girl you claim as your lover would be in a state where she couldn't control herself and was left to the mercy of hell?" He asked his voice dripping with malice, "What if it hadn't been me that came and found her? She could have easily been killed or taken and sold onto the black market. Honestly, I've done a better job of protecting her than you ever could."</p><p>"You-" Angel let out but Charlie silenced him, simply taking a deep breath before looking at Val again.</p><p>"Okay, I fucked up. I was careless and put Vaggie in danger I admit." She said finally, "But you can't just...keep her! Vaggie didn't want you to be her mate, she didn't want you to be bound to you for all eternity!"</p><p>"And I did?" Valentino asked rendering everyone speechless.</p><p>Though Valentino had always seemed just as malicious and more in control than most during mating season, it was to forget he was still incapable of thinking straight or being able to make proper decisions.</p><p>Perhaps he was just as unwilling in the following events as Vaggie had been.</p><p>"Doesn't matter in the long run. We're stuck with each other, unfortunately," Valentino chuckled before speaking again, "Now you've already upset my girl. That alone makes me want to blow up this shitty hotel-"</p><p>Vaggie grabbed out of his lower arms, giving him a look, making Valentino relax some.</p><p>He sighed, "However, Vaggie here seems to care about all of you so instead I'll give a very generous favor."</p><p>"We don't want-"</p><p>"Angelcakes. You're out of your contract." Valentino informed, casually dismissing what else he had to say.</p><p>"I-....what?" Angel asked stunned, unable to believe what he just heard.</p><p>"Keep up, will you? You are out of the contract, you are free to go and do whatever now," he explained casually, "Took my little butterfly here a lot of convincin' but she made it clear it be worth it, in the end, to let you go."</p><p>Slowly he stroked Vaggies hair, making her look down blushing a bit.</p><p>Angel frankly didn't want to know what Vaggie did to convince him but he had to process this new information.</p><p>He was a free man now. He never had to step foot in that damn studio again. Hell, he never had to be near Val again if he didn't want to.</p><p>"In fact a lot of whores that wanted to leave have been let go, and they will soon be coming over here to try out this redemption idea," Valentino continued, not caring for either shocked states.</p><p>"I...are you serious?" Charlie asked, this was way too uncharacteristically nice of Valentino to do.</p><p>"Yes!" Vaggie said speaking up again, "I didn't get a total number but at least twenty had left, the only requirement was that they come here and give redemption a try."</p><p>Charlie blinked, twenty guests? That was more than the hotel has ever had. </p><p>"It doesn't end there though," Valentino chuckled, "This place gets free funding, protection, and advertisement all from my studio,"</p><p>Charlie was once again rendered speechless.</p><p>Twenty people at the hotel? Advertisement? She hates to say it but that would rocket the hotel to new heights. It would have more credit and validation than ever.</p><p>She might not be viewed as a laughing stock.</p><p>Yet, she couldn't wrap her head around it.</p><p>"Why...why are you doing this?" She asked finally.</p><p>"Thought it was obvious," Valentino scoffed, continuing to stroke Vaggies hair, "I'd do anything to keep my mate happy,"</p><p>Vaggie offered a sad smile, "I know this doesn't change what's happened but I thought it be the best way to make it up to you." Vaggie frowned at the lack of response, "Please Char, we can still be friends right? I can come by and visit-"</p><p>"No," Charlie said firmly.</p><p>Vaggie visibly flinched but didn't protest. She had considered that she might still get a negative reaction.</p><p>"I'm sorry hun, I-"</p><p>"You belong to me Vaggie!" Charlie exclaimed, walking over and grabbing her by the shoulders, "I don't care what weird mating season moth magic is going on! I'll undo it! We will be together again!"</p><p>Vaggie didn't get a chance to process her words before Valentino pulled Vaggie away, "Mind your mouth princess!" He hissed out, "Vaggie belongs to me! If it weren't for her feelings I would have ripped you apart from where you stand!"</p><p>Charlie glared up at him, her eyes flashing red, "She's only with you because bonding magic!" She huffed, "You and I both know that if mating season never happened she hate you with her entire being! She genuinely loves me, unlike you."</p><p>Vaggie internally panicked, it was rare Charlie got mad but when she did-</p><p>It was as scary as it was arousing.</p><p>Vaggie still couldn't put aside her feelings for Charlie despite this newfound bond with Val.</p><p>"Don't mean shit if you don't bother to actually care about her," Valentino snickered, walking away from her.</p><p>Charlie's hair flared, horns beginning to form, "And what does that mean?"</p><p>Valentino turned to her, his smirk ridiculously smug, "While you were fooling around with the deer I was busy giving little Vaggie here her fourth orgasm of the day." He informed, "You claim to care so much but you can't bother to give her the time a day. Let alone a good fuck-"</p><p>Charlie let out a scream of anger, fire forming around her fist as she ran up about to clock the bastard into next week.</p><p>Vaggie noticed this and immediately panicked, "Charlie don't!" She exclaimed immediately throwing herself in front of Val and Charlie thankfully stopping just in time before she could harm Vaggie.</p><p>"V," Charlie said her voice eerily calm despite her mood, "Get out of the way."</p><p>Vaggie didn't, looking at Charlie straight in the eye. Honestly, it felt like her life was being torn apart here.</p><p>"If you hurt him..." she started off calmly, "You hurt me."</p><p>Charlie looked at her, processing this information, she then took a deep breath and walked away. Returning to her normal form.</p><p>Valentino laughed, "What an ungrateful princess..." he said first making sure Vaggie was actually alright before looking over at Charlie. "I give you so much and you almost hurt my precious moth. For shame," </p><p>Charlie didn't give a response, Valentino simply chuckled before wrapping one of his lower arms around Vaggie.</p><p>"I think we need to go butterfly," Valentino informed, making sure his grip was tight around her, "Little Charlotte needs to learn to be thankful, we'll be back when she does learn."</p><p>The two moths began to head outside, Vaggie looking back at Charlie and Angel, only able to give them a sad apologetic look.</p><p>How could this have happened?</p><p>"I'll get her back!" Charlie called out as they left, "I'll undo whatever damn curse you put on her! I'll have her back!" </p><p>It seemed to fall on deaf ears as Valentino left the hotel, Vaggie in tow.</p><p>Charlie would have to pry Vaggie from his cold dead hands if she wanted her back.</p><p>She was his. For now and forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was a little mean to Charlie here but she does have more success with her hotel than ever. So I suppose she got something? This is kinda a sucky scenario for everyone but Val lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Meeting the Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seviathan comes over, Charlies worried Vaggie might not take to him so well but turns of he's very fond of the moth. Too fond in fact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After completing the pineapple trilogy, I needed something more humorous and light hearted. So thus we have this, more Charlie centered but still about Vaggie mainly lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Charlie asked, looking down at her girlfriend, “I didn’t even really want him to come so if you have an issue-”</p><p>“It’s fine hun,” Vaggie interjected with a chuckle, “Normally i’d be annoyed but I trust you and considering what you told me about the guy, I don’t have anything to worry about.”</p><p>Charlie chuckled, when her ex boyfriend Seviathan asked to come over to the hotel, Charlie had been a little tense to say the least. Though she had long since moved on, that didn’t mean that she was looking forward to seeing him again.</p><p>Despite rumors and what everyone was willing to say, Sevi was never abusive or violent. Nothing of the sort. However, he was an ignornant, stupid, dickhead the majority of the time.</p><p>Though Charlie did enjoy their time together, it was clear they were very different people. Even though Seviathan had his sweets moments and had never been TOO evil compared to other demons she had met in hell, it was clear they wouldn’t work together. She had dreams and ideals that he refused to see or match, he refused to change or even look at it from her side of things.</p><p>So they broke up. It was bitter sweet, but Charlie found the girl she loved and she had no complaints.</p><p>All of this in mind, this made his sudden request to see her all the more confusing.</p><p>It had been years since high school, so to reconnect now, felt odd. She did not have a good feeling about it whatsoever, she could only guess what Seviathan was planning or attempting to plan, but she didn’t like it.</p><p>First thing she did was tell Vaggie. The moth had always been rather protective over her and considering her past with bad relationships, Charlie understood. She knew better than anyone about Vaggies trust issues and how worried she had been about jumping back into love. So to possibly hurt her again by having her ex over was the last thing she wanted to happen.</p><p>To her surprise, Vaggie was completely calm. </p><p>A huge relief as it both showed that Vaggie was trusting enough to be cool with the notion, and that she wouldn’t have to send Seviathan away after already telling him he could come over.</p><p>Yeah, in hindsight Charlie really should have asked Vaggie before telling him yes, but she was not known for her planning skills.</p><p>“Thank V…” she said slowly, all tension going away from her body, “I have no idea what he wants, but i’m glad you’ll be here for it.”</p><p>“From what i’ve heard about him, he doesn’t sound smart enough to pull off anything tricky or sinister.” Vaggie chuckled, “Besides I would totally beat his skinny ass in a fight.”</p><p>Charlie rolled her eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Do I need to take your spear away before he gets here?”</p><p>“Maaaybe.” Vaggie giggled.</p><p>Charlie laughed along in return when suddenly a knock was heard at the hotel door.</p><p>Vaggie frowned in confusion, “Is that him?” she asked, unable to think of anyone that would feel compelled to knock, but it was far too early for Sevi to be here.</p><p>“Possibly, sometimes I do doubt his ability to properly tell time.”  Charlie joked, walking towards the door, Vaggie following along.</p><p>As the two answered the door, sure enough, it was the nasty cucumber man himself - Seviathan von Eldritch. </p><p>Truth be told, Vaggie found him more attractive than she thought she would.</p><p>In the end her preferences would always be girls, but men were…...alright she supposed. </p><p>Seviathan had certainly changed from all the old highschool photos Charlie had shown her. In a sense he certainly had grown up some. His face was better structured and more defined, his posture was better and more confident, though it was hard to tell he had a better build, more muscular, his hair has grown slightly, it was messier and his white streak more prominent.</p><p>It wasn’t much, in fact his green skin and squinty eyes still made him look like a giant realistic  kermit the frog to Vaggie, but she supposed he wasn’t terrible to look at. Maybe if he didn’t smile so damn wide she would like him more.</p><p>She didn’t know what it was but whenever someone plastered a big ass grin on their face, it always made them look tacky or fake to her. It didn’t matter who did it, whether it was Alastor or Charlie, or freakin’ Seviathan. </p><p>A real subtle genuine smile was better than a big goofy teeth showing grin that was painted onto every barbie doll,</p><p>If Seviathan really wanted to look nice, a real smile would greatly improve his features.</p><p>Enough debating about his looks though.</p><p>The first thing Seviathan did was hug Vaggie. You read that right, not Charlie, Vaggie.</p><p>It happened quickly. He stepped inside, leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. Not even a hint of hesitation or awkwardness in his movements as if all of this were normal. </p><p>Vaggie and Charlie froze. Having to process what was happening.</p><p>Vaggie didn’t return the hug, though she was too shocked and confused at the moment to push him away either. A thousand things running through her mind, had he meant to hug Charlie and hugged her by mistake? If that was the case he should have immediately pulled away the moment he did so. But no, in fact, he seemed to linger a bit far too long.</p><p>It wasn’t like Charlie and Vaggie looked alike or anything. One being short and plump and the other taller and thin, along with MANY other differences so this had to be a deliberate choice.</p><p>Finally he pulled away, still grinning like the idiot he was, “So you’re the new girl i’ve heard so much about!” he exclaimed happily, “I have to say you’re much cuter in real life than in any of Charlie's Voxtagram photos.”</p><p>“Um….” Vaggie let out, still a little stunned and frankly weirded out, “Nice to meet you Seviathan.” she said, deciding to not even acknowledge the compliment.</p><p>“Likewise!” Seviathan said walking in, barelying giving Charlie so much a glance as he looked around, “So this is the happy hotel?” he asked, sound ridiculously smug. “Looks nice, though I was expecting a bit more from Charlotte herself.” </p><p>“It’s Charlie.” the princess huffed closing the door, Seviathan was clearly up to no good and she didn’t like it one bit. “Any way, what brings you here Sevi?”</p><p>It was time to figure out what had actually caused him to visit after years of no contact. Last time they spoke wasn’t exactly that friendly you could say. And Seviathan seemed to clearly understand that Charlie was taken again so hopefully he wasn’t going to try and woo her back.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>“Well I was bored and thought I’d finally check the place out, thought I might even come and conduct some business with the hotel to get it off the ground.” He said chuckling.</p><p>Charlie frowned, “Business? Since when do you do business?”</p><p>Seviathan turned to face her, his grin widened, “Oh have for awhile now, things have changed since we last talked Charlie.”</p><p>Charlie resisted the urge to roll her eyes, honestly he still acted like the arrogant jerky teenager she met back in highschool. It was more so annoying, honestly it made her wonder what she saw in him all those years ago.<br/>
Quickly, Seviathan spoke again, “Say...this place is rather gloomy. Hope you don’t let your precious flower wilt away in here all day.”</p><p>He walked back over to Vaggie, lightly pinching her cheek as he peered down at the small moth.</p><p>Vaggie scowled about to slap his hand away, however in an odd turn of events, Charlie actually beat her to it.</p><p>“Vaggie is fine Seviathan.” Charlie stated firmly, stepping in between the two creating some much needed distance between them. “Vaggie is the manager but we work together on all the paperwork. Ya know, together. As a team.” Charlie wasn’t glaring per say but she was giving Seviathan a look, “Cause we’re together.”</p><p>Seviathan rolled his eyes, “Right.” he said almost sounding bored, “Forgive me for being concerned, you’ve never been the best with relationships.”</p><p>“Hey!” Charlie huffed defensively, “Did you forget why I broke up with you?”</p><p>Seviathan let out a slightly annoyed hum, before once again changing the subject, “Right. Tell me is there any other staff here?”</p><p>Vaggie spoke up, poking her head out from behind Charlie, “Currently? No. We have a maid and bartender but today's their day off.”</p><p>She looked to Charlie honestly not thinking much of Seviathans flirtation, after all she barely paid attention to most men let alone her girlfriends ex. </p><p>However seeing Charlie get all defensive like this was actually…...really adorable. Normally it was Vaggie that got mad or jealous for obvious reasons. Charlie was sweet and bubbly, everyone wanted her. She at most was barely acknowledged in the public's eye.</p><p>So the sudden change in roles was something she wasn’t quite used to, but seeing Charlie get like this was cute to watch. Vaggie just wanted to mush her cheeks together. It was so cute.</p><p>“I see.” Seviathan said, “Does that mean aside from us three we’re all alone?”</p><p>“Not quite.” Charlie interjected, making sure Vaggie was close to her side, “Angel and Alastor are upstairs.”</p><p>“Oh…” Seviathan almost sounded disappointed, “I thought the radio demon helping out the hotel was just a rumor.”</p><p>“I wish.” Vaggie grumbled, unable to hide her distaste about the shitlord in their hotel.</p><p>Seviathan snickered, “Someones unhappy, don’t care for Mr Alastor?”</p><p>“That’s a fucking understatement. I hate the guy.” Vaggie huffed.</p><p>“Sweetie.” Charlie said semi sternly not wanting for her to go into a full blown rant. </p><p>“What? It’s true, who knows what that bastard will pull while we’re not looking? He’s up to no good I can tell ya that much.” Vaggie said with a sigh, she wouldn’t complain that much about Al.</p><p>For now.</p><p>Seviathan chuckled, “Oh Charlie, look at that. You’ve failed to keep your little moth feeling safe.”</p><p>You could see Charlie’s eye twitch. </p><p>Vaggie let out an awkward chuckle, “Trust me, it has nothing to do with Charlie-”</p><p>“Vaggie.” Charlie interjected gently, “Why don’t you fix us all some tea? That way all three of us can discuss business together peacefully eh?”</p><p>Vaggie knew there was something up, which she gave her a look but nodded, “Yeah, sure. I think we still have some of that earl grey somewhere in the kitchen.” she said, beginning to walk off.</p><p>“If you’re going to make it i’m sure it’ll be wonderful.” Seviathan called out, still attempting to woo the girl one way or another.</p><p>The moment Vaggie left the room however, Charlie proceeded to deliver a hard kick to the green man's crotch.</p><p>“AH! Mother of-” Seviathan grunted in pain as he fell over, looking up at a very angry Charlie.</p><p>“What in Satan's name do you think you’re doing?!” Charlie huffed, curling each of her fist.</p><p>“Me!? You’re the one trying to ensure the next generation of Von Eldritchs never happens!” He nearly shouted as he slowly attempted to stand again.</p><p>“Why are you flirting with Vaggie?” Charlie asked slowly, clearly annoyed, “Is it just to get to me? Cause that’s low, even for you.”</p><p>After standing up and straightening out his clothes Seviathans smug smirk returned, “What? Can’t I just be interested in someone other than you for a change?”</p><p>Charlie rolled her eyes, “Sorry but I recall you saying ‘Oh a Von Eldritch never mingles with the lower class, we’re far too good for that’,” she said in a crude imitation of his voice.</p><p>“Well unlike you I've matured past those days.” Seviathan scoffed, “Besides, even though I can’t order I can still look at the menu now can’t I?”</p><p>“What?” Charlie asked, baffled and frankly a little offended.</p><p>“I’m just curious to see what makes this girl so worthy of keeping your affection that you haven’t run back to me yet.” He laughed smugly, “And with her hips and ass I'm beginning to understand why.” </p><p>Charlie took a deep deep inhale, she wanted to punch him and throw him out of this hotel but for now she couldn’t lose her cool anymore than she already had. She had to set an example after all.</p><p>“Look, can you just…..back off? Please?” she asked finally, “Vaggie is with me, she doesn’t want your advances.”</p><p>“With you being this defensive I’m starting to wonder how true that is.” Seviathan chuckled, “Besides I’m sure the two of you will be thrilled to hear my little business proposition.” </p><p>However suddenly he tilted his hand and stroked his chin, “Actually…..could it be possible that you’re jealous of Vaggie for taking away my attention?”</p><p>Charlie was about to speak before suddenly Vaggie walked back in, “Hey so turns out we don’t have any earl grey, but we do have caramel so I hope that-”</p><p>She paused, tray of three cups of tea in hand looking between Seviathan and Charlie, “Did I interrupt something?”</p><p>“Nope!” Charlie exclaimed walking over beside Vaggie leading her to a nearby table so she could hear whatever Seviathan had to say and send him away, “Just going over some stuff, Sevi has a big proposition for us.”</p><p>“Not the only thing big that I can give either.” Seviathan chuckled clearly looking over Vaggie.</p><p>Charlie had to resist the urge to groan, this was going to be a very long day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jealous Charlie is fun to write and hella adorable</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Charlies mom has got it goin' on!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lilith has noticed Vaggies crush on Charlie but doesn't believe anything will come of it. She decides to help the moth out and help her move pass these feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh! Charlies mom has got it goin' on, she's all I want and I've waited for so lloooong! <br/>Charlie can't you see your just not the girl for me! I know it pay by wrong but I'm in love with Charlies mom!~</p><p>I was playing that song on repeat while writing this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three things Lilith noticed when she met Charlie's newest friend.</p><p>The first thing was that the girl is desperately pining after Charlie.</p><p>Indeed, though Charlie didn't seem to notice the longing glances from Vaggie, the excuses she came up with to simply touch the girl or even how eager the moth was to help the princess flew right over Charlie's head.</p><p>Even if she did take notice, Charlie was still with Seviathan, something Lilith never knew how to feel about.</p><p>Yes, the Von Eldritchs had been close with the Magne family for some time and they were a powerful family but Seviathan.......wasn't the smartest boy. </p><p>The second thing she had noticed about Vaggie was her sweet tooth.</p><p>It was nowhere as extreme as her daughters, but the day Vaggie first arrived she gingerly enjoyed the chocolate chip cookies that had been made. On other visits she quite adored the cakes or small hard candies Lucifer kept around.</p><p>She wasn't constantly stuffing her face full of them but she enjoyed them clearly and seemed to always want to get more yet seemed worried to do so.</p><p>Which led her to the third thing, the girl was terribly nervous.<br/>Lilith by all accounts couldn't blame her, after all the sinner had no experience talking to or being with royalty so being in near presence with the queen was quite nerve racking.</p><p>It was something Lilith found quite adorable actually, however if she was to be Charlie's friend and if she was to constantly be coming over, things had to be settled. So Lilith will kill two birds with one stone, she'll welcome Vaggie personally so she feels much more relaxed and helps her get over her unrequited feelings for Charlie.</p><p>She discussed her plans with her husband first before anything, he seemed more amused by it and even offered his own help but Lilith refused.</p><p>Maybe another time all three of them could get some special bonding but for now this needed a woman's touch to ease Vaggie in.</p><p>So Lilith invited Vaggie over, it had been a simple request just asking for her to come by around noon.</p><p>Charlie had an outing with some other friends, and was completely unaware of her meeting with Vaggie. Lucifer meanwhile was in a business meeting, his only request being that he wanted the details after Lilith was finished.</p><p>As expected, as noon rolled around there was a knock on the door.</p><p>Obviously someone as socially awkward and as low class as Vaggie would never turn down a formal request from the Queen of all people. Lilith had never been worried about whether or not the girl would show up.</p><p>However, what did surprise her when she opened the door had been Vaggies way of dress.</p><p>It wasn't any grand or changing but it seemed the girl attempted to dress more formally before arriving. Supposedly it made sense, Vaggie would dress more casual with her friend and invited her over as opposed to Lilith herself.</p><p>But even Lilith couldn't deny how amazed she was at how lovely the girl looked.</p><p>She wore a loose fitting white blouse, a tight black knee length skirt with her hair more pushed back. She gave her best attempt at a casual smile but it was clear the girl was tense and worried.</p><p>Lilith honestly could have taken more time to look over how nicely that skirt showed up her wide hips or how if she squinted hard enough she could make out the outline of the moth's bra. But she had to remind herself not to jump into this too easily.</p><p>"Vagatha!" Lilith exclaimed happily, a wide grin on her face, "So glad you made it, please come in darling."</p><p>Vaggie nodded, walking in, looking around a bit. She had been in the Magnes palace before yet this all felt so different somehow.<br/>"I'm so honored you invited me over your majesty." Vaggie said, trying to keep herself calm.</p><p>Truth be told, she never knew how to act around Lilith.</p><p>Whenever she visited Charlie she always managed to get by, but her stomach was always full of butterflies regardless.</p><p>She supposed it was a varying amount of intimidation factors, the fact she was the queen of hell and could have her executed at any moment if she wanted was a big one, her overall vibe, beauty and tallness certainly didn't help, and the fact she was her crushes mom that would probably disapprove of her. Well, Vaggie was a little worried about majorly screwing up in front of her.</p><p>"Now please, no need to be formal. Call me by name." Lilith said, chuckling, "Now come with me, we have much to discuss." She said putting a hand on Vaggies shoulder, leading her away.<br/>Vaggie blinked, tensing up more at the contact but more confused by her words.</p><p>Much to discuss? So there was a reason Lilith asked to meet with her. Immediately Vaggie assumed she did something wrong, frantically thinking over everything she did that could have possibly done to upset the queen.</p><p>Lilith led her to one of the palace's many rooms, this one being akin to a living room or sitting area, though there were plenty of books aligning the walls that could have easily been mistaken as a library.</p><p>In the middle of the room there were two love seats, with a coffee table in between them. On said coffee table have two cups of tea and a tray of lofthouse cookies.</p><p>"Please take a seat." Lilith informed, seating down at the love seat picking up her own cup of tea and having a sip.</p><p>Vaggie wasn't sure if the queen wanted her to sit across or beside her but just to be safe, Vaggie opted for sitting across.</p><p>"Help yourself to these sweets, I had my servants make them special just for you." Lilith said, her grin widening a bit.</p><p>"Oh thank you." Vaggie said swallowing a fit of nervous laughter, "But um- your majesty! I mean-! Lilith I-"</p><p>"Please relax dear." Lilith softly interjected, "You are my guest, I want you to feel welcomed and calm around me." She informed, "Why don't you help yourself to a cookie? These are your favorites, correct?"</p><p>Vaggie blinked surprised, "Yeah, um, how did you-"</p><p>"Charlotte talks an awfully lot and it's a mothers job to listen." Lilith explained, "So go on and have one, would hate to let them go to waste."</p><p>"That's very kind of you, but-"</p><p>"Do you not want one?" Lilith asked, nothing in her tone changing yet it sounded more like a demand rather than a question.</p><p>"Oh it's not that, I do, I just-"</p><p>"Then have one." Lilith informed, picking up one of the cookies, leaning over and placing it front of Vaggies face, "Go on, have a bite."</p><p>Vaggie paused for a second, processing what was happening, the queen wanted her to eat the cookie out of her hand?  </p><p>A notion Vaggie wasn't sure how to feel about, it might just be Lilith's motherly instincts kicking in or some type of powerplay that Vaggie didn't fully understand. </p><p>If it had been anyone else Vaggie would have slapped the cookie right out of her hand, but she couldn't risk upsetting Lilith.</p><p>Slowly, the moth leaned forward, having a little nibble of the cookie.</p><p>"That's a good girl." Lilith praised but her eyes widened a bit when Vaggie leaned back, "Come now, surely you want more yes?"</p><p>Vaggie attempted to smile, "Maybe later."</p><p>"Nonsense." Lilith retorted, "When you want something you must take it at the right moment or you'll never get the opportunity again. Nothing will ever be gained if you're just a sitting duck."</p><p>Something told Vaggie that she wasn't just talking about the cookie anymore.</p><p>"Go on. Have some more." Lilith insisted, still holding out the cookie.</p><p>Vaggie gave Lilith a look, but regardless leaned forward a bit taking another nibble but before she could pull away Lilith proceeded to attempt to shove the rest of the cookie into Vaggies mouth.</p><p>The girl choked a bit, the parts of the cookie that missed her mouth crumbling and falling onto and some into her shirt, icing and more crumbs being spread across her face, making a mess.</p><p>Vaggie frantically attempts to eat and swallow what had made it into her mouth, though albeit still coughing some of it up.</p><p>"Lilith!" Vaggie exclaimed once she was able to talk, her voice slightly rough sounding. </p><p>"That's better." Lilith informed, "Sometimes it seems those that are less fortunate are reluctant to take what they want, they've been told no so often that when they are given something they don't want to take it. In those situations sometimes you must force one to take, yes?"</p><p>Vaggie wanted to say something but was unsure of what, in a sense she agreed with the mentality but on the other wasn't so sure. Plus, she was in a bit of a bitter mood from having a cookie shoved down her throat.</p><p> Lilith stood up suddenly, moving around the coffee table and taking a seat next to Vaggie.</p><p>"In a sense you remind me a lot of a younger me, Vagatha, back when I was first created and stuck in the garden of eden. Back when I had my first husband." Lilith said, her voice as velvety and smooth as ever but something somber in her voice.<br/>Vaggie stayed silent both intrigued and fascinated, she had heard tales of who Lilith had been before she was the queen of hell but it was certainly different when she heard it from Lilith herself.</p><p>"Want and needs had never been a thing in the garden, at least, they weren't supposed to be. In a sense I had everything, plenty of plants to gather food from, a husband and a name I could call my own. Yet I was never happy." Lilith continued, "A wife's only duty was to obey her husband yet I never seemed to satisfy Adam. I tried to obey, I did obey, but he treated me as a burden. Not a women whom he loved but almost as if I was a pest that bothered him."</p><p>The queen looked down visibly frowning, "I tried to do everything perfectly, I slaved many hours away trying to satisfy that man. I gathered food, always cleaned the shelter, and befriended many of the gardens animals all for not. I never made him happy and regardless of what I did I was never happy." She sighed, "I could recall the confusion and pain I felt. Feelings that were never meant to exist in the garden yet, there I was. Hurt that my husband was not happy, confused as for the longing I felt but could never be satisfied and even more hurt that God allowed all this. If Eden was a paradise how come I was miserable? I felt broken, incomplete........alone."</p><p>Vaggie frowned, her heart flooding of sympathy for the queen. Wanting to comfort her or at least give some words of encouragement but was unsure of how to do so.</p><p>Lilith continued, "Finally, I had enough. One day Adam asked something of me, I don't really remember what but that was unimportant, I denied him his request. Even snapped at him to do it himself when he fought back and god....he didn't like that too much." She closed her eyes, "I was banished, casted out. Turned into something....not human. A creature meant to be shamed, outcast, and frowned upon. It was my punishment for being a bad wife, for being so disobedient."</p><p>Vaggie reached out to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You didn't deserve that..."</p><p>Lilith placed her hand over Vaggies, opening her eyes and looking at the girl, not saying anything but nothing needing to be said.</p><p>Soon she looked away, proceeding to continue her story <br/>"Then...Lucifer came along. I saw him and many other angels several times, but this was the first time I had seen him after he had fallen. Honestly I was still hurt after what God did to me that I dismissed him at first but....he asked for my hand in marriage." Lilith paused chuckling a bit, "I was so taken aback. Imagine, you were punished for eternity for being a bad wife then suddenly someone walks up and asks you to marry them." She said with another small chuckle, "I was so hesitant even denying him at first but then he dragged me to hell and showed me his domain."</p><p>She paused her voice taking a different tone.<br/>"He showed me all I could have and told me how ruling by his side I'd eventually have every mortal being as my subject. In a sense one of the most powerful woman to ever exist..." she explained, "It went against everything we were taught in Eden. It would be selfish and foolish to ever accept such an offer regardless of how much I wanted it." She smirked af Vaggie suddenly, "Which is exactly why I did it."</p><p>Vaggie stared at her both at a loss for words and partly in awe at what she'd been told, but before she could even try to respond Lilith gently grabbed Vaggies chin.</p><p>"Which brings us back to you Vaggie, I've been told you haven't had such a glamorous life and even now when something is given you're so reluctant to accept it.." she said looking down at the smaller girl with piercing eyes, "You must stop that. When an opportunity is given to you, take it. You deserve far more than you've ever been given and I intend to give you what I can."</p><p>Vaggie frowned, confused, "What? Lilith you don't need to-"</p><p>"Relax~" Lilith purred, putting a finger to Vaggies lips, "Now, I've come to understand you've developed feelings for my daughter, yes?"</p><p>Vaggie blinked, blushing, "What- no! It's nothing like that.<br/>Lilith chuckled, "Don't try and fool me, I've noticed the way you look at her. Even my husband noticed."</p><p>Vaggie looked away, frowning a bit, "It's that obvious?"</p><p>"Afraid so darling..." Lilith said, stroking her hair, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, but I hope you know Charlotte will most likely never return your feelings."</p><p>"Cause she's in love with Seviathan?" Vaggie asked with a sigh, "I know it'll most likely never happen. She's royalty and I'm a nobody, I'm lucky just to be friends with her. I want to be there and support her yet- dammit I want her so much!" She exclaimed, frustrated, "But I'll just ruin our friendship if I confess but each day I just want to tell her how I feel more and more..."</p><p>Lilith continued to stroke her hair, listening to her intently, "I cannot give you Charlie and I can promise nothing will be gained by just clinging to her. It's certainly not healthy for you, even if she stops seeing Seviathan there is no guarantee she'll ever want you. I suggest you move past these feelings dear."<br/>Vaggie gave Lilith a sad look, "How?"</p><p>Lilith leaned closer, "I can't give you Charlie, but I can give you something else.”</p><p>Vaggie didn't get a chance to question her before Lilith's lips brushed against hers.</p><p>It wasn't a brief nor was it a gentle kiss. It was an intense, passionate one. Lilith's tongue dragging across Vaggies lips, the queen drifting off to the side of Vaggies mouth licking up the icing and cookie crumbs that were still smudged across Vaggies face.</p><p>Frankly Vaggie outright forgot about the mess on her face.<br/>She pulled away not a outright rejecting the sudden affection but more so confused by it, "Lilith-"</p><p>"Something wrong dear?" Lilith asked, her demeanor not faltering. "Don't you want me?"</p><p>Vaggie didn't know how to answer that question, no doubt she found Lilith attractive but even excluding her feelings for Charlie, she couldn't just- </p><p>Get with her best friend's mom.</p><p>Hell ignoring that, Lilith was married and a queen. If she didn't deserve Charlie then how could she deserve Lilith?<br/>"It's not that I don't,I just-"</p><p>"Do you want me Vaggie?" Lilith asked, more firmly this time.<br/>Vaggie paused again, thinking a bit before frantically deciding on an answer, "Yes but-"</p><p>"Then have me..." Lilith said scooting closer, grabbing the him of her dress and pulling it down, revealing more of her cleavage. "Have all you want~"</p><p>"I can't-" Vaggies words were interrupted yet again, as Lilith kissed her more passionately this time. Her tongue going into <br/>Vaggies mouth, exploring her mercilessly. Their tongues intertwining, saliva being exchanged, Vaggie moaning into the kiss, both of them getting breathless.</p><p>A part of her desperately wanted to say no, but the rest of her was screaming to let this happen. Honestly it seemed as though Lilith had managed to bewitch her.</p><p>Finally, Lilith pulled away taking a look at Vaggie. The younger girl's face was flushed, she was panting and looking at Lilith with such  a vulnerable expression, icing and cookie crumbs still on her face.</p><p>"Lilith..." Vaggie said breathlessly, her eye seeming hazy.</p><p>"Oh Vagatha~" Lilith said with a purr leaning down, licking the remaining crumbs off her face, her hands reaching for her chest. Unbuttoning Vaggies shirt, revealing the girls chest.<br/>A moan escaped the moth, her face getting brighter as her chest was exposed.</p><p>Finally, Lilith pulled away, having finished cleaning the mess off of Vaggies face. Licking her lips a bit. "I can see why you enjoy these cookies so much~" She said proceeding to pull her own dress some more, revealing her breast as she reached over and grabbed one of the cookies. Then going onto crumble the cookie, smearing it across her cleavage, "Care to enjoy some off me dear?~"</p><p>Vaggie watched, almost entranced as she saw the dessert smeared across the queens delicate fair skin, her mouth watering at the sight beginning to lean forward. Placing her mouth against Lilith's skin. Beginning to lick away at the icing.</p><p>"Good girl~" Lilith praised, leaning back allowing Vaggie more access as the moth continued to lick away. Oh yes. She would have much fun with Charlie's little friend, indeed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was gonna make these a full blown smut but my lesbian ovaries almost exploded when I tried. These ladies are really hot okay 🥵</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Why you don't make deals with Alastor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie decides to agree to Alastors deal, what he wants in return is unexpected to say the least</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was in a bad mood and wrote aomething funny to cheer me up, this is more lighthearted and humorous than anything serious. I'll get back to working on the one-shots listed in the index later for now have this</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So it's a deal then?" Alastor asked, holding out his hand to the princess. A bright green aura forming and a burst of magical wind swirling through the air. </p><p>Charlie frowned, she knew making a deal was dangerous and beyond risky. But on the other hand....</p><p>She didn't have that much to lose. Alastor was dangerous, yes but she had nothing he could possibly want. Alastor didn't want money or power, everyone knew about his lack of interest in sex or romance, and hurting her wouldn't benefit him not unless he wanted to deal with her dad.</p><p>There was nothing he could do or take from her.</p><p>Suddenly she grinned and Vaggie panicked as she realized what was about to happen.</p><p>"Charlie don't-"</p><p>"Deal!" Charlie yelled out, immediately grabbing Alastors hand and shaking it. A bright piecing blinding light surrounding them, making Vaggie stumble back even more, nearly falling over.</p><p>Soon the light died down, and as soon as she came back to her sense Vaggie ran over to her girlfriend, nearly aggressively grabbing her by the shoulders, "Charlie! What have you done!?" she yelled out, beyond freaked.</p><p>"Vaggie, calm down." Charlie advised calmly, not seeming worried despite the extreme choice she just made, "I can handle this. Trust me, there is nothing Alastor could take from us."</p><p>"You don't even know what he wants!" Vaggie yelled out, frustrated.</p><p>"She has a point you know." Alastor chuckled, "Simply agreeing to a deal without knowing what I want in return is quite reckless."</p><p>Charlie didn't back down or even seemed frightened, still confident in her decision. "Maybe it is, but it's yet to fall out of my favor." she countered, "So...what do you want in return."</p><p>Vaggie felt her stomach turn as Alastor's smile widened, noticing him about to raise his hand about to point in her and Charlie's direction. Vaggie immediately closed her eyes, knowing exactly what Alastor was about to say.</p><p>He wanted Charlie. Of course, he wanted Charlie.</p><p>The princess of Hell's soul as his own, who wouldn't want it?</p><p>Mentally she prepared herself for what he was about to say, already wincing at the very thought of it.</p><p>"Her."</p><p>Vaggie frowned, confused by his wording, opening her eyes only to see that Alastor was pointing at her of all people.</p><p>"What??" Vaggie yelled out, confused.</p><p>"What!?" Charlie yelled out, equally baffled.</p><p>"WHAT!?!" Angel screamed, seeming outright pissed.</p><p>"Need I repeat myself?" Alastor asked, amused by everyone's reaction, "I want her." he said pointing to Vaggie yet again.</p><p>"I...You-" Vaggie stuttered out, unable to process this.</p><p>"I can't believe this bullshit!" Angel huffed angrily, "I'm the sexiest bitch in this damn place and you choose HER!? Unbelievable!"</p><p>"Woah, Woah, Woah," Charlie interjected, "Vaggie was never involved in this negotiation-" </p><p>"You agreed to my deal." Alastor explained calmly, "I help you with your little project and you give me what I want in return, and I want Vaggie."</p><p>"I can't give you her!" Charlie fumed, "I don't own Vaggie she-"</p><p>"She's your girlfriend and, if I recall, your subject seeing as you are the princess of this domain yes?" Alastor inquired, giving no mind to Charlie's anger.</p><p>Vaggie finally managed to wrap her head around what was going on and spoke up finally, "Why do you want me???" she asked, still outright dumbfounded by all this.</p><p>She knew why anyone would want Charlie, Charlie was perfect in every sense of the word. Kind, sweet, beautiful, charming, literally everything you could ever want? </p><p>But, her? She was a nobody-moth demon with no noteworthy attributes outside of her skills with weaponry and temper.</p><p>"Who wouldn't want you, my dear?" Alastor yelled out, immediately pushing Charlie away from Vaggie and wrapping his hands around the moth's waist, lifting her into the air, "You're absolutely stunning! With one hell of a fiery temper and you work that spear quite well. How can I resist?"</p><p>"What the- PUT ME DOWN!!" Vaggie yelled out, attempting to wiggle out of his arms to no avail.</p><p>"Oh! This will be so much fun!" Alastor continued, pulling Vaggie close to him in his arms, pressing his face against hers. "I've never had a romantic partner before, but I certainly got the best pick for a first! Haha!" </p><p>Charlie growled, her eyes flashing a bright red, "What!? No!! You don't just get to date her!"</p><p>Alastor still kept Vaggie close, despite the moth's struggle, looking at Charlie with an amused expression, "You have to follow through on our deal Miss. Charlotte, Vaggie is mine now and I get to do with her whatever I so please."</p><p>Charlie scoffed, her anger growing, "You son of a-"</p><p>"Now I'll send a few of my friends over to help with your project later but I think me and my little moth need some alone time." He said walking off, summoning his microphone as a red aura surrounded the two, "See you then!"</p><p>Charlie panicked, running over to the two as they began to vanish. "Vaggie!" </p><p>"Charlie!" Vaggie yelled out, still attempting to escape Alastors grasp.</p><p>Charlie pounced at the two, but the two finally teleported away and she just ended up falling onto the floor. </p><p>Stunned, she got on her knees looking around to see Vaggie and Alastor gone, both scared, angry, and still shocked by how this all unfolded.</p><p>"Soooo....." Angel spoke up, breaking the silence in the room, "If Vaggie gets to run off with the radio fucker can I get permission to bring a guy over?"</p><p>Charlie could only give him a disapproving look in return</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alastor really pulled a mister steal yo girl huh?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. So it's a deal? (Trigger warning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vaggie wakes up to find Charlie kidnapped, she quickly finds out Rosie is behind it and is willing to do anything to get her girlfriend back. Yet, the price was more painful than she was expecting</p><p>((TW: Consent is very dubious to the point it can be considered rape, hell I personally saw this as rape. So be warned.))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You read the warning let's get this angst show over with...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vaggie hesitantly knocked on the door, having to take deep breaths to keep herself calm.</p><p>Rage and worry were rumbling inside her chest, but if she wanted this to go well, she had to stay calm.</p><p>When she woke up this morning, Charlie had been gone, enough to raise worry alone but when she looked around to find a note. </p><p>A note that calmly explained that Charlie had been taken and that she would be killed if Vaggie didn't cooperate.</p><p>They weren't even ashamed of what they did and they revealed exactly who they were.</p><p>Rosie.</p><p>An overlord of hell, one of the weaker and more quiet ones, Vaggie talked to her once at a party with Charlie and had no idea why she would do any of this, but one thing was for sure. </p><p>She had to get Charlie back.</p><p>She didn't care how stupid it was but she would follow the notes every command, she didn't tell anyone, didn't contact Lucifer or Lilith, just straight up followed the directions.</p><p>So here she was at Rosie's doorstep, the note stated that Rosie wanted something but it didn't state what. Just for Vaggie to come over. So she packed all of the most expensive belongings she had or could find in the hotel, putting it in the duffle bag she had in her right hand that she was clutching with all her might.</p><p>There was no answer for a long time at the door, making Vaggie worry and wonder if she was doing the right thing.</p><p>Before she could change her mind, the door opened.</p><p>It wasn't a servant like Vaggie has expected, but Rosie herself.</p><p>She had a sickeningly sweet grin on her face, her eyes reflecting like pools of black water as she looked down at the small moth.</p><p>Vaggie didn't let her fear or anger show just looking at Rosie straight in the eye, waiting for a response.</p><p>"Vaggie..." Rosie said in a sweet tone, "How nice of you to stop by, assuming you got my note?~" she purred.</p><p>Vaggie simply nodded, having to resist the urge to scream at the woman.</p><p>"Oh. Don't be so tense, please come in," Rosie said stepping aside motioning for her to come inside, "We have much to discuss."</p><p>Vaggie looked into her mansion, feeling as though she was being invited into the lion's den. She took one deep breath before beginning to walk in, clutching the bag in her hand harder as she entered.</p><p>Rosie closed the door, and Vaggie heard it lock.</p><p>"Now, let's head to my office," Rosie said walking in front of Vaggie, leading the way, "I am sure you been worried but we'll get this issue resolved."</p><p>Vaggie bit down her lip as she followed, she wanted to snap back, hell, she wanted to smash the lady's damn face in but she knew that wouldn't work. She had to stay calm. </p><p>Rosie however seems unsatisfied with the lack of response, "Right, Vaggie?" she asked in a much more stern tone.</p><p>Vaggie took yet another deep breath, "Right....Miss. Rosie." she said forcing the words out.</p><p>"Oh darling," Rosie said suddenly stopping and turning to face Vaggie, "Don't call me that, it's way too....formal," she said slowly, "I like to think we're closer than that, call me something else.....like...." her voice sounded oddly sensual, "Mommy perhaps?"</p><p>The disgust, shock, and confusion on Vaggies face was apparent. Frowning at the woman, seeming to wait and possibly see if she was joking.</p><p>She wasn't.</p><p>She looked expectedly at Vaggie, letting out a small hum as she waited.</p><p>"I....you want me to call you...." Vaggie trailed off, her stomach turning at the thought.</p><p>"Mommy." Rosie said a bit more firmly this time, "Go on....say it."</p><p>Vaggie was put on the spot here, clearly from how her words tensed Rosie was set on this idea and Vaggie was in no position to deny the overlord anything yet...</p><p>She felt so gross during all of this.</p><p>Mommy? She had to call her fucking mommy? Was this a sick fetish? Is Rosie intentionally messing with her? Vaggie wasn't really super prideful and could bring herself to say it but...</p><p>She really didn't want to.</p><p>"Well?" Rosie asked again, seeming to not like the lack of response she was getting.</p><p>Vaggie took a deep breath and looked over at the woman, "Yes...mommy." she said, wanting to throw up as soon as she said it.</p><p>"Good girl." Rosie chuckled, before turning and continuing to walk towards the office.</p><p>Something told Vaggie that this was going to be a very long meeting.</p><p>The moth followed, the two soon approaching the office and once again Rosie locked the door when they both entered.</p><p>Worry was building up in Vaggie more and more by the minute but knew she couldn't back out now.</p><p>Vaggie took another breath before speaking, "I...I brought every valuable the hotel has. You can have everything if it gets Charlie back I have the-" </p><p>Rosie held up her hand as she walked to the desk and sat herself down.</p><p>"Oh no, sweetie. I don't want any of that. Have a seat and mommy will explain everything to you." Rosie informed.</p><p>Vaggie gave a questioning look but did as she was told and sat down in a nearby chair. "But...if you don't want any valuables then what do you want R- I mean....mommy." she shuttered at the last part of her sentence, still not used to saying that.</p><p>Rosies grin seemed to widen, "Do you believe in love at first sight Vagatha?"</p><p>Vaggie eyes widened, not expecting that response, "Uh..." she let out unsure of what to say.</p><p>"Because I didn't. At least, not at first. You see, I use to think it was a child's fantasy, that if you were to love anyone it would be the result of several years of knowing each other. It was a strong belief that I held for many centuries, that is..." she paused, staring at Vaggie, "Until I met you."</p><p>Vaggie blinked, shocked and confused by what she had just been told.</p><p>"Do you remember the first time we met? It was at one of Lucifer's parties." She continued not waiting for any response, "I had been minding my own business until Alastor pointed out that you and Charlie had arrived. I wasn't going to bother, but, I suppose curiosity got the better of me." She chuckled a bit, "Oh Vaggie, the moment I saw you I was utterly enthralled~"</p><p>Vaggie did not like where this was going. Her stomach seeming to turn and she tensed even more as worry filled up inside her.</p><p>She made a grave mistake coming here.</p><p>"Oh, you were so beautiful, your long hair, gorgeous eyes, and delicate body. Who wouldn't fall for you?~" Rosie continued either not noticing or not caring about Vaggies clear discomfort, "I knew immediately that I had to introduce myself. Oh, I was so nervous, did you notice? It would have been rather embarrassing if you did!" She giggled her face flushing a bit, "Oh, I wanted to have you right then and there, but I was so overcome with emotion and the little princess was still in the way. So I decided to wait and plan this out."</p><p>"Is that why you kidnapped Charlie?" Vaggie asked, eyes darting around the room, unsure of what to do.</p><p>Could she escape? What would happen to Charlie if she did escape? Is there any way this could work without her being in these old hags clutches?</p><p>"Very clever Vagatha," Rosie chuckled, "I knew the princess would intervene if she ever found out and I knew you wouldn't agree. But, mommy is patient and mommy knows that over time you'll come to love me too~" she purred out, looking over Vaggie making the moth shiver.</p><p>"And if I don't?" Vaggie asked frowning a bit, gripping onto the chair for some support, "What will happen if I always love Charlie and not you mommy?"</p><p>Rosies grin faltered just a bit, "Don't be so negative sweetheart. It might take some time but Mommy will win you over no problem." She chuckled, "Don't you want to be mine darling?"</p><p>"Hell no." Vaggie barked out without hesitation.</p><p>Rosie didn't seem bothered by this, "I expected that reaction, so, let's make a deal shall we?"</p><p>Vaggies frown deepened, knowing she wouldn't like what she was going to suggest.</p><p>"You agree to mine forever and I'll let Charlotte go free," Rosie informed calmly, "If not, then well..." she paused, "No promises what Alastor will do to her."</p><p>Vaggies eyes widened.</p><p>Alastor! That's how she got ahold of Charlie! She knew she shouldn't have trust that stupid Bambi fuck!</p><p>"Hm, yes, he could give her plenty more of those drugs. Their quite strong keep her knocked out for hours on end, he could use her at his pleasure, maybe continuously tear her skin off and eat it, possibly cut her open, maybe do that one trick he's been wanting to do...something about rats eating through someone's body?" Rosie informed, chuckling, knowingly building up fear in the moth.</p><p>Vaggie wanted to scream. She wanted to beat Rosie senseless, god, she never felt so angry and useless in her life.</p><p>Charlie was in legit danger and she couldn't do shit to help her.</p><p>The idea of being with Rosie disgusted her. This woman was an evil cannibal that did God knows what, but thankfully for Rosie.</p><p>Vaggie couldn't risk hurting Charlie.</p><p>After a good few moments of Vaggie glaring at the woman, suddenly she sighed. Looking back at the ground seeming to accept the hopelessness of her situation.</p><p>Slowly she looked back up at Rosie, "If I agree to be with you...Charlie will be safe?"</p><p>Rosie nodded, "She'll go back to the hotel without a single hair harmed on her head."</p><p>Vaggie paused, longer this time.</p><p>"Mommy will take good care of you, I promise," Rosie informed, "You can get everything you desire as long as you behave, in fact, I might even let you visit Charlotte again after a couple of months if you've been on your best behavior."</p><p>Despite Rosie's attempts, that didn't make Vaggie anymore willing to agree.</p><p>But she had no choice.</p><p>"I accept," Vaggie said reluctantly.</p><p>Rosie's eyes widened a bit, her visibly tensing in excitement, "You promise to be mine?"</p><p>Vaggie nodded.</p><p>Slowly Rosie stood up, walking over to close to where Vaggie was seated.</p><p>"Stand up, look at me, and tell me that you promise to be mine. For now and forever." Rosie said her voice eerily calm.</p><p>Vaggie slowly looked up, standing to her feet, feeling like she might cry. She hated this and she hated the women peering down at her even more, "I promise...." she started off taking a breath, trying not to tremble, "To be yours, for now, and forever."</p><p>A pink glow formed around them, the deal being sealed.</p><p>Rosie nearly squealed, "Oh! Vaggie darling!~ You have no idea how happy this makes me!" She exclaimed, taking her hand, "I promise mommy will make you happy! You'll be nothing but cared for~"</p><p>Vaggie only gave her a blank look, "Charlie will be let go right?"</p><p>Rosie faltered a bit, but nodded, "Yes. I'll have Alastor return her now." She let go of Vaggie walking over to the small radio in the corner, tapping it, "Alastor?"</p><p>The radio flashed red and a familiar voice was heard, "Ah! Rosie! Was just about to call, Charlies been out for some time. Do I need to give her another dosage?"</p><p>Vaggie gritted her teeth, her hands curling into fists. She knew Alastor was no good, thanks to him they were in this situation. </p><p>She should have stabbed him the moment he walked into the hotel.</p><p>"Oh, no need." Rosie said with a chuckle, "Me and Vaggie have everything settled, go ahead and drop her off at the hotel."</p><p>"Oh? Did she say yes? Wonderful!" Alastor exclaimed, "I always love a happy ending!"</p><p>The radio stopped flashing and returned to normal. Rosie then turned to Vaggie, giving her that same sickening sweet grin.</p><p>"Now. Before anything I have to properly claim you as mine~" Rosie purred, walking back closer to the smaller girl.</p><p>Vaggie frowned, shifting away from the woman, not liking where this was going. But she was immediately stopped as Rosie reached over and placed a firm hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Strip for mommy now, would you dear?' Rosie asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.</p><p>Vaggie froze, looking up at the woman with a horrified expression. There was only one way for this to end and she didn't like it one bit. Her stomach turned as she did what the overlord asked, deciding to delay the enviable as long as possible. First, getting rid of minor things like her shoes, hair ribbon, gloves, and stockings.</p><p>She felt Rosie's eyes burning into her all the while, a bad feeling in her stomach as she grabbed her dress and pulled it off her body.</p><p>She shivered as the cold air touched her now bare skin, she paused for a bit as she went to remove the bra. Unable to look at Rosie.</p><p>Never had she hated herself more than she did at this moment. Here she was having sworn herself to another demon and has about to do god knows what with her. She was disgusted with herself, at any moment she felt like she could puke or break into tears.</p><p>She hoped and prayed, that something or someone would make this stop, but she knew better than to hope.</p><p>Vaggie could only simply be glad that Charlie was safe now. </p><p>"I'm waiting darling~" Rosie purred out, teasing as Vaggie seem to freeze.</p><p>Vaggie could a deep breath, undoing her bra and letting it drop to her floor, her face naturally flushing at revealing herself. Slowly, she grabbed her panties and slid them down her legs, closing her eyes as she stood there now nude.</p><p>She didn't see Rosie's reaction to her body and she didn't want to see it. If she kept her eyes closed then maybe she could pretend that this wasn't happening, maybe she could pretend that she was somewhere else.</p><p>Of course, that didn't last for long.</p><p>Rosie gently touched Vaggies shoulder, her hand trailing down to her chest, cupping one of Vaggies breasts. "Look at me darling," she instructed. </p><p>Vaggie did as she was told, opening her eyes, looking at the overlord struggling to keep proper eye contact. </p><p>The look Rosie was giving her made her sick. The woman was looking at her as though she was a piece of meat ready to be devoured.</p><p>"Help mommy undress will you?" Rosie asked, pulling her hand away, her grin wide as she peered down at the moth demon.</p><p>Vaggie didn't say anything, instead turned her focus on Rosie's dress. She took a step forward, very tense as if Rosie would jump at her at any moment.</p><p>She undid Rosie's neck ribbon then drifted down to undoing the front of her dress, letting the first layer slide off the taller woman. </p><p>Rosie certainly keeps with dressing from her time period. Wearing a complicated multiple-layer Victorian dress, even after removing the first layer there was still the under petticoat, corset, and corset covering, then finally the chemise.</p><p>Hesitantly she began to pull off and undo each layer, being slow, tense, and unsure of every moment with each layer. Vaggie already didn't like this situation, the last thing she wanted to do was make things worse by upsetting Rosie if she damaged any of her clothing. It certainly didn't help that Vaggie was unfamiliar with these types of garments. Adding to her overall nervousness as she had to figure out how to get rid of each piece of clothing.</p><p>Rosie all the while, wore that big stupid grin on her face. Enjoying the moth in such a state and only adding to her arousal.</p><p>Once Vaggie finally got the woman completely undressed she attempted to take a step back, but Rosie quickly grabbed her by her waist, pulling her into a kiss. </p><p>Vaggie tensed up, immediately attempting to squirm away as a knee-jerk reaction but Rosie had a death grip on her. Keep her much smaller frame up against Rosies, their breast touching each others while Rosie assaulted Vaggie's mouth.</p><p>The woman hungrily and eagerly shoved her tongue into Vaggies mouth, running it up against the top of her mouth and twirling it around Vaggie's own tongue.</p><p>Vaggie relaxed some, quickly giving up on trying to get away from this. Just closing her eyes and keeping her mouth open while Rosie had her time with her.</p><p>Slowly the older woman pulled away, strings of saliva still connecting their mouths. </p><p>"Now, on your knees for Mommy dear~," Rosie said with a low sensual growl.</p><p>Vaggie bit on her lip, slowly sinking down onto the floor. Feeling tears begin to build, knowing what was to come.</p><p>"Come, darling~," Rosie said motioning with her finger, spreading her legs as Vaggie obeyed, crawling forward, "Make mommy feel good~"</p><p>A single tear ran down Vaggies cheek while she looked up to Rosie's loins sticking out her tongue and running it through Rosie's folds. Coating her tongue with Rosie's juices, closing her eyes while she continued.</p><p>"Oooo~ Yes!~" Rosie moaned, throwing her head back in pleasure, "Oh, you make mommy feel so good, darling."</p><p>Vaggie kept her eyes closed, attempting to finish with her current task at hand. Rolling her tongue around Rosie's clit, sucking on it gently. Despite everything she didn't hate the way Rosie tasted, she even enjoyed it a bit. </p><p>She still hated what she was doing, yet it made it all a bit more bearable. But, she wished she could bring Rosie as close to climax as fast as possible.</p><p>"Mmmm~" Rosie let out, looking down at the small moth eating her out, "Such a good girl, I just know we'll be so happy together!" </p><p>Vaggie ignored her the best she can, simply increasing her speed, getting a loud moan out of Rosie.</p><p>"Goodness! Such an eager girl, mommy will cum at this rate!~" she moaned out, her body shuttering.</p><p>Vaggie winced but didn't stop, feeling a shiver down her back at what was about to happen.</p><p>Rosie threw her head back, letting out a high-pitched scream as her walls clenched violently as she orgasmed. She went still for a moment before taking a step back as she looked down at Vaggie. Rosie's cum scattered on her face and dripping down her mouth.</p><p>"Such a good girl, mommy should award you." she purred out before motioning with her hand, "Up now,"</p><p>Vaggie obeyed, rising to her feet, looking at Rosie with a flustered yet worried look.</p><p>Rosie didn't say anything, walking over to the other side of the room, opening up a chest, and putting out a strap-on. Nothing that would have been too surprising if it weren't for the size of it.</p><p>Vaggie had seen a lot in her time, and plenty of demons were well large beyond belief. But this one was ridiculous it was very thick and well over a foot long Rosies knees as she strapped it on. It wouldn't be anything too bad, after all, it was rare that a penis, fake or not, wouldn't fit inside a woman. But Rosie didn't get any lube. </p><p>Vaggie bit her lip, feeling nervousness build up in her, clenching her fist. Beginning to panic.</p><p>Rosie either didn't notice or didn't care, stepping closer to the moth with a sadistic grin, "Turn around and bend over for mommy~"</p><p>She winced but knew better than risking protesting. She turned around, bending over, letting her hair fall around her face, blocking her vision from anything else. Staring down at her feet, wincing as she felt Rosie place a hand on her back and felt the cold, hard, strap-on press against her entrance. "Please-" she let out, desperately, not sure what she was asking for.</p><p>She really just wanted this to end, to wake up from this nightmare, but she knew that wouldn't happen.</p><p>"Don't worry, mommy will take care of you~" she purred out, and in one quick thrust, forcefully shoved the entire strap on in.</p><p>Vaggie shrieked in both pain and pleasure, her legs shaking while Rosie grabbed her hips keeping her in place. Tears welled up, she was nowhere near wet to accommodate this and Rosie didn't let up,  immediately putting out and pushing back in at a harsh pace.</p><p>"So tight, such a lovely girl~" Rosie praised, continuing harshly pounding Vaggies cunt, "Bet that blonde bitch is nowhere this good huh?"</p><p>Vaggie couldn't focus on her words, the praise and insults falling on deaf ears. Shivering, whimpering, and uncontrollably squirming in Rosie's grasp. Tears beginning to fall out of her face at the pain, cringing at the sensation. </p><p>The moth wasn't sure how long it lasted, her mind drifting off not processing anything Rosie said or anything else going on other than the feelings of the strap being pulled in and out. </p><p>Finally, she shivered forcefully reaching her climax, only then Rosie pulled out, letting go of Vaggie. She dropped to the floor, unable to feel her legs or anything else. Shivering and sobbing at all of this, earning for the comfort of the hotel, missing her girlfriend, and hating the overlord above her.</p><p>Soon, Rosie gently picked Vaggie up, holding her bridal style, keeping her close in her arms. Gently stroking the moth's hair, "You did so good for mommy, let's get you cleaned up hm?"</p><p>Vaggie didn't respond, her body limp in Rosie's arms. Tears still fresh on her face,</p><p>She missed Charlie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I may self projected my own feelings with non-con and sexual abuse into this, regardless I feel really bad now. I'll need to watch some movies to cheer up, hope you guys enjoyed regardless.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>